A Jedi Father's Memories: A Skywalker Family AU
by REV042175
Summary: AU post Ep. III. After facing and defeating the Separatists, the Dark Side and Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker now faces his greatest challenge yet..Fatherhood. Anakin's POV on how they will deal with what comes raising Force strong twins. [WIP]
1. Welcome to Fatherhood

Thanks to all who reviewed Celebrations of the Heart. I plan to make this story part of a series so any suggestions, comments, criticisms or thoughts are very much  
welcomed.

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to the great flanneled one, I am just borrowing.

**A/N: **A billlion thanks to **ZMD **forall her useful comments and suggestions.

* * *

This was one of the greatest moments of my life. This was what we have been waiting for nine months and now they are here. Standing in the delivery room with my newborn children in my arms and my beautiful wife smiling at me, it was a time etched in eternity. 

My heart multiplied in the amount of love it could carry as these two pieces of my soul looked up at me. I felt as if all the stars and moons revolved around me in their eyes. It was a truly humbling moment.

However, my profound joy at this momentous event came to a crashing halt when I realized, I didn't know the first thing about taking care of children.

Oh sure, my Master would send to help out in the crèche whenever I either got into trouble or needed a lesson in humility; But, there were healers always ready to assist whenever I got into a bind. Now, Padmé, Luke and Leia were returning to our home in Varykino with me, and all the wonderful healers from the hospital weren't coming.

Thank the Force, Padmé's mother Jobal, took mercy by offering to stay with us for our first night 'alone' with the twins. While the nurses and my mother-in-law were helping my wife and our children prepare for the trip home, a sudden moment of clarity struck me as I wondered what in the blazes did we get ourselves into? And the real fun had not even begun.

* * *

Upon returning home, I carried Padmé out of the speeder and up into our bedroom. She looked at me tiredly as I sensed through our bond how exhausted and sore she was. Force bless her. She was a real trooper throughout the entire labor and delivery. 

And she didn't even curse me for putting her into the situation, although Obi-Wan did have to put me into a slight healing trance to repair my broken hand. Why couldn't she have squeezed the mechanical one? I would have been really impressed had she damaged that one.

My deliberations were broken when Padmé nervously asked, "Where are the twins?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Your mother is bringing them inside as we speak."

Padmé slightly grimaced as she tried to wiggle out of my arms. "I need to get their room ready and get some of the formula heated up and…"

Gently, I placed two of my fingers on her lips as I looked into her brown eyes. "Remember what the healer said. No overexertion for at least a week. Besides, your mother and I can handle them until then."

"But Ani" she said in a fatigued attempt to argue.

I shake my head as I answer, "No buts."

Finally reaching our room, I placed her down and removed my cloak which I draped about her before I tucked her into bed. Being an especially cold night, I walked over to the fireplace to throw in several logs to help warm up the room. As I turned back around, I saw my angel attempting to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

My wife frowned at me as she paused at the edge of the bed. "I want to check in on the twins."

"Angel, please lie down and I'll bring them to you. Deal?" I asked with a deep sigh.

Making it obvious that she was not pleased, Padmé finally agreed. I then went into the next room to see Jobal with my children who were dancing about on their backs as she was about to change them. :

"Ah! Anakin you are just in time. How about you help me change your son and daughter?" How about it indeed, I thought as I gave her a weak smile. Despite my concern, I managed to sheepishly say, "Alright." I then headed over to the changing table to see my infant children gazing at me with curiosity.

Jobal gave me a half smile. "Why don't you start with Luke?"

I nod as I fumbled to remove his diaper. While I did help the crèche masters a couple of times with some of the new infants, it was a few too many years ago and whatever lessons I learned have completely left my memory.

Knowing I was going to face this dubious task sooner or later, I did spend some time on the holonet during my breaks from making furniture for the nursery, which included a double bassinet and a pair of rocking chairs. I figured they would be good to have for the nights that the twins would need a little extra encouragement to go to sleep.

The holonet articles about changing diapers could never fully prepare one for the real thing. Getting the dirty diaper off was no big deal if you discount the smell factor. Trying to properly place the new one on so it wouldn't slip off was the trick and an amazingly difficult one to boot. Being the skilled engineer that I supposedly was, I folded the cloth diaper into the appropriate right angles before I carefully wrapped it around my son's backside.

Proud of myself, I held up Luke to show Jobal of my accomplishment when I was given a rather rude greeting. As my mother-in-law smiled at us, I felt Luke wiggle which resulted in the diaper falling to the floor. I only looked away for a split second when my son then decided that his father needed a shower.

Jobal, bright red from laughing so hard, grabbed Luke from my hands. "Here Anakin, let me

help you with him while you go change."

As I returned to my bedroom, my angel stared at me as I silently made my way to our closet.

"What's wrong, Ani?"

Since the huge urine stain on my tunic wasn't clue enough, I answered "_Your _son decided that my outfit was dry and needed to be graced with his presence."

Turning away from Padmé in order to pick out a clean shirt, I heard stifled laughter coming from my bed. With the Force, I gently removed the covers only to see my wife turning an assorted shade of red as she was cackling at my mishap. Shaking my head, I returned my focus into the closet.

After her giggling fit subsided, she smiled at me happily. "Well if nothing else, you get an A for effort."

Rolling my eyes, I blew her a kiss as I headed off to the refresher to take a quick shower so I could return to help my mother-in-law. I again sent my undying thanks into the Force for having Jobal stay with us while she finished my son's preparations for bed. As I approached, I could hear her humming a soft lullaby to both Luke and Leia which they seemed to be enjoying.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked with a slight grin on my face.

Jobal smiled as she handed me Leia, wrapped up in a pink blanket. She then returned her attention to Luke to finish bundling him up for the night. While still facing away from me, she said, "Now, let's get these two little angels to their momma, otherwise she will not get her rest."

I nodded as we walked back to the bedroom. As we entered, I saw that my wife had propped herself up against several pillows, ready to take Leia from my hands. Meanwhile, Jobal followed me inside, still cooing and gushing incomprehensible gibberish to Luke, who seemed to be answering her back.

Both mother and grandmother were completely focused on their respective twin, leaving me standing in the middle of the room with nothing better to do. Although I was quite entranced by the shear beauty of my wife and daughter revealing in one another, my focus was diverted by a slight draft of cold air I felt coming from the nearby window. I would have to work on that when the weather outside improved.

My contemplations were broken by my Padmé blowing me a kiss. "Ani, why don't you come and sit with us?"

Thankful that I, once again, served a purpose, I laid gently next to them. Meanwhile, my mother-in-law remained in deep conversation with Luke, with no apparent intention of handing him over anytime soon. My complete contentment was rudely interrupted when I suddenly remembered that I forgot to bring in the double bassinet.

Quickly, I rushed out to bring the heavy piece of furniture into our bedroom. However, upon my return, Padmé's eyes welled up with tears.

"What's the matter?" I asked with great concern.

Padmé attempted to relay what she was feeling to me, but the words were broken sniffles and gasps as she began to cry. "She's just so... They're both so..." She sought the words slowly. "They're beautiful! I always dreamed... I never thought..." Again at a loss for words, the new mother whimpered softly and looked up at me. "...two of them"

Looking at her worriedly, I gently reached into her mind to make sure she was alright. Big mistake. It was almost like trying to watch a podrace in accelerated motion as I attempted to piece together her thoughts. _Will I be a good mother? Will I be a good wife? What am I going to do when Anakin has to go away on missions? What if I do something wrong? What if someone tries to hurt them? What if I can't protect them? _

A slow, dull pain stretched across my head as I quickly withdrew from Padmé's mind. I don't think I will be doing that again soon I mused as I reached up to rub my forehead. Immediately, I joined my wife to hold her hand in mine. My angel then looked up at me with sorrowful eyes and cried even louder.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because…" she said, as she sniffled.

"Because why?" I asked, while trying to evoke my Jedi trained patience as not to get enervated.

"Sometimes…I just need to cry."

"What did I do?" figuring everything has to be about me.

"Nothing…" responded Padmé as her eyes continued to well up.

"Are you sure?"

After furiously rubbing at her nose, she answered, "Yes…" as another deluge of tears came rolling down.

I winced as I attempted to understand her logic. Unfortunately, my male brain was incapable of such an action, but fortunately some of those holonet articles I read warned me about the changes a woman goes through post-partum. Trying to be the good, supportive husband that I was, I said "It's alright angel, just cry to your heart's delight."

As if needing my approval, Padmé sobbed inconsolably, which caused Leia to stir awake so she could follow her mother's example. And of course, my son couldn't be left out of the loop, so he joined in the family fun. As I looked to Jobal for some kind of guidance, she just flashed me a look that screamed; '_Welcome to fatherhood_.'

* * *

With the help of my mother-in-law, after an hour of cajoling and outright begging, we finally got Padmé and the children to sleep. Jobal quickly retired to the guestroom where I felt her fall asleep within minutes. I, on the other hand, while physically exhausted, my mind was running about a million kilometers a second. After sensing Padmé's fears earlier, I was beginning to become worried about my own abilities to be a good father. 

It's not like I would ever torture or inflict bodily harm on either of my children, but what if I do something that would irrevocably mess up their minds? Would they ever forgive me? Or would they take up with a Sith Lord in rebellion against us?

I was broken away from my nervous deliberations when I heard a soft whimper from the bassinet. Not even bothering to see how long I had been lying awake, I stumbled over to see my daughter becoming increasingly agitated. Carefully lifting her up, and being ever thankful that I did not wake up her twin, we quietly walked out of the bedroom.

Looking up at me with her mother's deep brown eyes, my little princess let out a tiny whimper as her little tummy made a gurgling noise. I didn't need Force sensitivity to know that little Leia was hungry. Here was my chance to prove my worth as a father without causing a house-wide emergency due to my ignorance.

I reached into the storage vats to pull out one of several formula filled baby bottles that needed to be warmed up. Once ready, I placed the nipple end towards her mouth which she readily took. I chuckled as my little girl smacked loudly while her early morning treat quickly disappeared. Apparently she seemed to enjoy it.

After she was finished, I put away the bottle and we started to head back to the room when she let loose a loud cry. I tried to rock her back and forth, but to no avail. She was not happy and Leia was getting near the point of screaming. Her face was turning scarlet as I tried everything in my repertoire to calm her down.

I walked around the living area, humming one of my favorite tunes from my childhood, anything I could think of to relax her. The thought of waking up either Jobal or Padmé was not option. I was going to handle this, even if I had to take her for a speeder ride. It then dawned on me that perhaps my daughter needed to be burped.

Shifting from cradling her in my arms to over my shoulder, I gently patted her back as I continued to rock her in my arms. After several minutes of this, I finally heard the tiniest, cutest little burp pass from her lips. I was so excited I immediately ran up to our bedroom. Not wanting to wake up my son, I gently shook my wife.

"Angel? Darling, are you awake?"

A slight snort answered as I shook her a little harder.

"Padmé? Light of my life?"

Stirring awake, Padmé rolled over to face me and gave me a curious look. "Is something wrong? The babies? Is something wrong with them?" She asked as she sat up quickly.

Keeping my voice down, I replied "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that Leia burped. It was so cute!"

At first, my bride gave me a perplexed look. It then turned into one of annoyance as she muttered through her teeth, "And you woke me up at….0430 to tell me this?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

She sighed loudly as she shook her head in disbelief. "Ani, as much as I'd love to hear all about the twins' bodily functions, please put our daughter down and then come to bed."

As I then realized that I disturbed my wife's rest, I offered her a shrug in apology. I guess my excitement got the better of me. Quietly making my way over to the bassinet, I held my daughter out before I tucked her in. A different gurgling noise bubbled from her causing me to pull her closer so I could investigate. That move turned out to be most unfortunate. Before I could react, I heard a brief gurgle followed by an eruption that launched at my face.

Seems like my offspring wish to grace me with their bodily outputs, I thought while I tried my best not to get sick myself. If these are hints of what is to come, we're in a lot of trouble.


	2. Reflections

Many thanks to you who took time to review. I'm glad you liked the beginning of this series. I know I stated that this was going to be mostly humorous, but my bunny was in a funny mood when I wrote this chapter. Remember, all thoughts, comments, criticisms and suggestions are most welcomed.

**JC-Puzzler: **Thanks for your kind comments. I haven't read your story yet, but I promise to do so soon : )

I like "what if" stories a lot so I wanted to venture into this area, since there seems to be very few stories covering this genre.

**Pokey1984: **It is fun to give Anakin a hard time although this chapter he seems to do a good job of it on himself. My eternal thanks again (which strangely didn't show up) for reviewing chapter 1. Hope you enjoy.

**Marshmellowlvr: **Glad you liked. Your wish is my command. : )

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you very much, Paddy."

"You're welcome, Milady." Padmé's face furrowed as she curiously shook the mysterious package that the older man had delivered to the villa.

Before she could return inside, the custodian asked, "How are those precious babies of yours doing?"

"Both Leia and Luke are doing well; thank you for asking."

With that, the older man cocked his head as he left the villa. Padmé shifted the box around, still curious what was inside.

At that moment, I came from our living area while holding Leia in my arms. She seemed to enjoy wrapping her cubby little hands in my shoulder length hair, which of course she loved to yank whenever she was unhappy. I found it strange that she would not do the same to Padmé though. Perhaps she was trying to tell me something.

As I saw my wife holding the box, I knew immediately what it was.

"It came!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to Padmé

Arching her eyebrow in curiosity, she asked, "What is it?"

She smirked at my excitement and held out her arms so we could trade presents. I immediately tore the package open to remove its contents.

"It's a holocam," Padmé observed blandly.

"It is not just any holocam; it's an Octax MVD-8000 with variable shutter speeds, automatic focus, astromech interface, remote levitation controls, two hypersensitive microphones and over one thousand hours of recording capacity." I recited with wonder.

My wife gave me a look of being thoroughly unimpressed as she shifted her attention to our daughter. "Let's let Daddy go play with his new toy, honey." She then flashed a silly smirk at me as they left for the kitchen.

After an hour of tinkering, I finally figured out all of the camera's potential uses. Who needs instructions? I was about to go test it outside when Dormé came into my work room.

"Master Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Master Kenobi is on the holoviewer wishing to speak with you."

I smiled at her. "Tell him I will be right there."

She bowed politely as she left my room. I sighed deeply as I looked at my camera longingly. With a deep huff, I grabbed it as I went to our viewer room where I was greeted by the near life size image of my former Master.

"Master Obi-Wan, it is good to see you."

The older Jedi smirked as he calmly answered, "Anakin, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me Master anymore? Especially since you are a Jedi Master yourself now."

I wrapped my arms firmly against my chest as I shot my friend a grin. "Well, you had a large hand in making that possible, Master."

He chuckled as he shook his head in amused defeat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how Padmé and the children were managing, and you as well."

"It was a bit rocky at first, Master. But, I think after three months we are finally getting the hanging of parenting."

A curious grin crossed the face of my Master. Even though he was far away on Coruscant, I could sense his absolute pride in me. There was a time when I was arrogant enough to believe that pride was deserve and expected. Now, I almost feel embarrassed about it because of all I put the poor man through. Fortunate for me, he never held a grudge.

"I'm glad to hear you all are well. The Council asked for me to extend their best wishes and to inquire when you will be returning to Coruscant."

"Within the week, Master," I answered. "Padmé is ready to resume her duties in the Senate and with the mess old Palpatine left behind, she more than has her work cut out for her."

"And you Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked solemnly. "Are you ready to come back?"

I sighed deeply as I considered his question. Silently, I nodded at my friend. "I believe so, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked down towards my hands. "Is that an Octax 7000?"

"8000," I retorted smugly.

"Those are quite impressive," the elder Jedi Master remarked. "Does it have auto zoom?"

"Yes and also variable shutter speeds, automatic focus, astromech interface, remote levitation controls, two hypersensitive microphones and over one thousand hours of recording capacity." We both grinned like children as I rolled over the camera in my hand. "I was planning on taking some holovids before we leave."

"Well then, I won't keep you from you project," Obi-Wan said. "Please comm me when you arrive in Coruscant. I would very much like to visit with you and the family."

I smirked at him as I nodded in response. "Until then, take care my friend and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master."

As his image disappeared, I remained standing in front of the holoviewer for several moments. Since the twin's birth, I really hadn't thought about all that happened, nor the life that was waiting for us. Again, I should be thankful that there was still one remaining in the first place.

Coming out of my ruminations, I realized that this was not a time of sorrows. Rather, my family and I had much to look forward to. I smiled as I looked at the holocam in my hand. I knew exactly what would lift my spirits.

Immediately, I ran outside to the balustrade where two momentous occasions in my life occurred. I figured this would be the best place to start. I pressed several buttons on the holocam, causing it to come to life as it floated in front of me. After I removed the remote from the unit I pressed the record key.

"Hello Luke and Leia, as well as my other children that I have not yet met; it's your Daddy. Wow, I still get the shakes when I say that. Anyhow, I don't know when you are going to see this, but it probably won't be for a long time."

"I suppose that I look pretty different from how you will know me in the future. Hopefully time and you all will be kind to me so I won't age too quickly. Well, I just got off the comm with your Uncle Obi-Wan and he made me think about a lot of things. Some good, some well, not so good. So I decided to make you this recording and I hope this will all make some sense."

As I nodded to the camera, I panned it to look out towards the lake country and then back towards the balustrade.. "Well, I thought I start at the beginning, more or less. Although I had known your mother since I was nine, it wasn't until I was almost twenty when I saw her again. And it was right here where I realized that I truly loved her."

"After a whirlwind courtship," I chuckled inwardly at the euphemism. "We got married in this very same spot. Although try not to bring that up with Grandma and Grandpa Naberrie or your Aunt Sola, even now they aren't too pleased about our impromptu wedding."

I then walked around the lake house's garden and pointed out different points of interest. I spoke with Paddy Accu and several of the groundskeepers to get their version of Varykino's history. Once I was done outside, I moved inside where it was near dinnertime. Although I was surprisingly not hungry as I continued to record.

"I am sure you will all spend many summers and vacations here. This place never ceases to amaze with its beauty. Anyway, onto the kitchen where, oh my goodness, there you are; well at least Luke and Leia. Oh and look, here's your Mommy. Say hi, Momma."

Padmé turned her attention from feeding Luke to look at me with a mixture of curiosity and exasperation. The expression on her face looked like she was wondering what in blazes possessed her to marry me, let alone decide to have children with me. But my sudden lack of faith disappeared quickly when my angel gave me one of her beautiful smiles, the one that was reserved for only me.

I grinned as her as I continued. "So, we are now here with the person you call Mom or I call angel. The woman who went through thirty hours of labor to bring you both into this world so be sure to be extra generous to her on Mother's Fete day," Padmé chuckled softly as she shook her head, returning her attention to our hungry son.

"And just think everyone else has to bow and primp while calling her their Lady. Although I was required for a short while to address her as such as well"

My bride rolled her eyes as she threw a dishtowel at me. I then asked. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, it's Luke and Leia's dinner time so I am getting their formula ready, which oh Chosen One, I am choosing you to go warm up your daughter's bottle." She ordered playfully.

I quickly turned the camera towards myself. "Got to feed you, my princess. I'll be back in a moment."

I walked over to the storage vat, pulled out a bottle then set it into the warmer before picking up my baby daughter. Using the Force, I tapped the remote to reactivate the holocam.

"So here we are now, waiting for your bottle, Leia. You do seem to get quite perturbed whenever your mother or I are just slightly late with your feeding. I wonder if this will always be the case as you grow up?"

Padmé and I shared a smile as I walked over to sit with her at the table. She was giving Luke his bottle and he appeared to be nearly done as his little eyelids were getting heavy. Moments later, a soft beep indicated that Leia's bottle was ready. As I removed the bottle, I squirted a few drops on my forearm to make sure it was not too hot for her.

After placing her in the proper position, I spoke as I stood in the kitchen feeding my infant daughter. "As you can see, this is what you have to look forward to when you become parents, bottles and diapers galore. Except, do me a favor, please don't grow up too fast. Let Mommy and Daddy enjoy being the center of both your universes for little awhile."

I looked up to see my bride gazing upon me with deep affection. Despite all I subjected her during the first four years of our marriage, I knew that she loved me now more than ever. Our bond, which survived many trials, became unbreakable when we were given this gift of our children. The twins became the embodiment of our love for one another and both our universes shrunk to only the four of us.

I flashed a quick grin as I returned my gaze to the holocam. "Looks like my darling Leia, you are finished. And from the look that I am getting from your momma, it is time that both you and your brother go to bed. 0300 comes really quickly."

I then shut off the camera so Padmé and I could follow our usual ritual of sitting in the nursery with our babies to rock them to sleep. Thank the Force, it usually knocked them out within twenty minutes.

After we finished putting the twins down, my bride headed off to take a shower. Meanwhile, I took my holocam and went into Padmé's office. It was quiet and there was one last piece I wanted to record before I placed the datachip safely away. After sitting in her large chair for several moments, I punched the record button back on.

"Well, it's nearly 2200 now and your mother is upstairs getting ready for bed. I just wanted to get a few things of my chest before I put this away for you both or all as the case might be." I sighed deeply as I considered momentarily my next words.

"Luke, Leia, I have done many things in my life of which I am not proud. The Force is strong with all of us and one day you both will understand this reality. Sometimes I wonder if it is more a curse than a blessing, but I cannot change what I am nor will you be able to either."

I paused as I considered what to say next. "By this point in your lives, you both know that your Grandmother Shmi, my mother was lost tragically many years ago. For a very long time, I blamed myself for her death and I swore that I would use all my powers to prevent such a fate from ever happening again to the people I loved most."

I looked down towards Padmé's desk as I couldn't face the camera. "Your father was a fool for a period of time. He thought that he could protect you and your mother from all harm if he sold his soul to power."

Tears fell down my face as I continued to look away, ashamed at what I had done. "And in my arrogance, I nearly lost everything. But thank the Force, it was your mother's love and your Uncle Obi-Wan's faith that stopped me from that path."

Fighting through my tears, I continued, "Many years ago when I first saw your mother, I called her an angel because I thought then and still do think that she is the most beautiful person in the galaxy. But over time and with my brushes with darkness, your beautiful mother, my beloved Padmé was in fact my guardian angel. She saved me in everyway it is possible to save another human being… I can't even express how much…."

Sorrow overcame me as I placed my face into my hands and wept bitterly. "I'm so sorry, my children," I muttered through clenched teeth. "But I promise that I will spend the rest of my life, loving you with all my heart and being the father that you need. I know I will make mistakes, but please never doubt that you are all part of my soul, a part I could never live without…"

Unbeknownst to me, Padmé had come down from our room and had heard what I said. I felt the softest touch on my shoulder as she turned me around to face her. My angel smiled warmly as she reached over to kiss my forehead. She then turned her attention towards the still recording holocam to speak.

"Children, I'm sure when you see this, you will know what almost happened. But always remember that your father, when it mattered most, chose us instead of the alternative. In the end, he accepted that all the power in the galaxy cannot alter fate. While the road to that decision was difficult, he loved us all so much that none of that mattered because remember my darlings, love transcends all..." Padmé paused as she turned her gaze upon me. "Even death has no dominion over it."

Padmé then reached down to shut off the camera. As I looked up, through my tears at her, there were so many things I wanted to tell her. I was about to apologize again for everything when she stopped me with the gentlest of kisses. My angel then stood back and shook her head slightly. "No more apologies, Anakin."

With guilt eating at my heart, I looked away from her. "I don't deserve you or our children. I also should have been expelled from the Order, not promoted."

"I seem to remember a line in our wedding vows; to love and support you, come whatever may. And if you wanted to run around the universe being the big, bad Sith Lord, I'm not saying I would have liked it, but I would have followed you." Padmé smirked, trying to calm me. A strained laugh escaped my lips as I tried to not dwell on the past. Sensing my lingering thoughts, my bride's face became serious.

"Ani, you seem to forget, you didn't join Palpatine or the dark side. And while true, several were hurt during your lapse in judgment, you more than exonerated yourself when you realized the truth and defeated the Sith, once and for all." Padmé said, recalling those dark days.

"And remember what Master Yoda said. You are the only Jedi to ever face such a powerful temptation, yet remained in the light. It would have been easier to give into your fears and relish in the power than to do what was right" Padmé gave me a half smile as she offered me her hand to hold..

"That along with your admission of guilt for your actions, our marriage and your willingness to submit to their judgment demonstrated you had grown beyond the arrogant, angry boy that they had feared. That's why you are now a Jedi Master."

"Are you sure you aren't a Jedi disguised as a Senator?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled softly. "No, but I have lived with one long enough to pick up a thing or two."

I then stood up to wrap her in a firm embrace. Of all the places I've seen and visited in this galaxy, this was where I truly belonged. In my Padmé's arms was the home that I have so desperately sought for all of my life.

"What would I ever do without you, angel?"

"Let us hope, my beloved that we will never have to find out."

TBC-Reviews are always most welcomed… :)


	3. Dad and Husband

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is lurking about, but are too shy to review. Feel free to email me your comments if you'd prefer that instead. :) Sorry about the delay in updating, but Darth RL has been especially trying lately. As usual, suggestions, thoughts and advice are always welcomed.**  
**

**Froggie2: **If only. :( Well at least this gives us plenty to write and speculate about :). Thanks for reading and happy that you liked the last chapter!

**Mixza: **It's amazing how parents get crazy with taking photos/videos of their little ones. Glad you liked.

**Kazzy: **Thanks for your kind comments. This is the first time I've written humorous stories since my bunny tends to prefer writing fluff and action.

**Pokey1984: ** Thank you so much for your review. I promise that Anakin won't get whiny although that doesn't mean he's immune to some great torment :). Glad you enjoyed this!

**A/N: **My special thanks goes out to **Pokey1984 **who beta this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are mine so blame the chief. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Part I_

"Good evening, Milord. How was your day at the Temple?" asked Captain Typho, chief of my wife's security.

I winced inwardly at the title. While I know it was the proper way to address me, Senator Amidala's faithful consort; I have to say that it made me sound more like a bloody Sith Master than anything else. Yeah, I could really see it. Big, bad Darth Skywalker, wielding his lightsaber in one hand while pushing a hoverstroller with the other; that would really inspire terror and fear in the hearts of all who knelt before me. Then again, dealing with the contents of my children's diapers could be quite terrifying, now that I think about it.

"Fine, Typho. And your day at the Senate?" I asked returning from my musings.

The husky man scoffed as he rolled his eye. "Same as usual; lots of eager senators and reporters wanting to know who her ladyship will endorse for the new Chancellor."

Not wanting to get into a political discussion, I simply nodded as I reached for the access panel. Typho immediately stopped his rambling as he reached into his jacket. While he pulled out a bundle of datachips, he said, "By the way sir, these arrived a few minutes ago."

I smiled in thanks as I shifted through them. With Padmé's recent appointment as the majority leader of her party in the Senate, the amount of mail we have received in the past several weeks has literally quadrupled.

I was about to key in my access code to enter our apartment when I noticed a set of datachips from the cheesy woman's magazine _Cosmos_ stamped on them. I wondered what possessed her to subscribe. Chuckling to myself, I turned back to punch in my code to enter our home.

Since we moved back to Coruscant, Padmé procured a larger apartment so we could all fit comfortably. Especially since one of my 'punishments' for getting married was that I was no longer allowed to live in the Temple. Not that I would want to anyway.

It is amazing how much stuff two infants can acquire within a year. Then again, it doesn't help that my in-laws, and their Uncle Obi-Wan are always spoiling these two with various gifts. They were already a handful. At this rate, they would be completely intolerable in a few years.

As I entered our apartment, I noticed that it was unusually quiet. Before I could remove my hood or take my boots off, Padmé came running towards me still dressed in her elegant garb.

"Ani, Ani, you have to come see this quick."

While she grabbed my hand to pull me towards the rear of the residence, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just follow me."

Not knowing what to make of her urgency, I let my angel drag me into the twin's nursery. It was adjoined with our bedroom, but also had a separate doorway. As we entered, I saw my daughter sitting on the floor with Dormé. They both barely acknowledged my arrival since they were enthralled with some game. Meanwhile, Luke was near his crib and was using it to stand on his feet.

I gave Padmé a bemused look as she quickly walked towards our son. As she knelt down a few feet in front of him, she opened her arms. "Now show Daddy what you did earlier." Our son gave her a puzzled look as his little hand found its way into his mouth. She smile sheepishly at me, then returned her attention to Luke.

"Come to Mommy, baby. You can do it."

The blond haired child let out a laugh of amusement as his face brightened with glee. Seconds later he started to totter over to Padmé whose face was filled with a joy that was almost tangible. Luke's knees had not fully grasped the concept of bending so when got closer to his mother, he launched himself into her awaiting arms.

Mother and son spun around happily as I became choked up at the beauty of the moment. Dormé was smiling the entire time; meanwhile, Leia seemed rather unimpressed with her brother's meager accomplishment. Grinning, I knelt down near my daughter.

"Princess…"

Leia looked up and offered me one of her plastic toys. I smirked as I asked, "Come to Daddy like Luke. Come here, sweetheart."

My daughter cocked her head to one side, almost as if she was contemplating my request. I was about to get encouraged until she tossed her toy into the air while slapping at Dormé's leg. No such luck. So, not wanting to be outdone, I walked to the opposite side of the room from Padmé and Luke and again knelt down. I then opened my arms.

"Come to me, Luke."

He turned his head up towards my angel as he buried his face in her curly hair. I sighed deeply, "Come here, Luke." Our blue eyed little boy wiggled in his mother's arms as she put him down on the floor to face me. He seemed now amused as he started to totter over to where I was kneeling.

"Come on Lukey, come on. You can do it."

He laughed the entire way as he walked towards me. When he at last entered my outstretched arms, I scooped him up and twirled him in the air. While I was celebrating our son's achievement, Padmé waved to get my attention.

"Look," she whispered pointing towards Leia.

Apparently dissatisfied at her twin getting all the attention, my little girl pulled herself up using one of her larger toys as support and was wobbling her way towards me. She looked like she was going to topple over, but the determined little look on her face warned me not to help her.

Quickly, I knelt back down and opened up my free arm so she could receive her congratulatory hug. Upon reaching me, she let out an adorable laugh as I picked her up and excitedly danced in place with my babies in my arms. Not wanting to leave her out, I opened my arms so Padmé could join us in our celebration.

"I think this calls for some chocolate cake." I proudly suggested.

My angel smirked at my statement. "Fine, but you are giving the twins their bath since you know that they will wear the cake, not eat it."

Knowing how happy our babies would be, I didn't care. For in that moment, there was nothing that could take away my bliss.

* * *

After giving the twins their bath, I went to our bedroom where I could change tunics. My children seem to find immense joy in splashing me as if to say that I needed a bath as well. My angel would always laugh and point out how neither Luke nor Leia would do that to her when she bathed them. I wonder what makes me so special. 

However, this night was different. After changing into some dry sleepwear, I noticed that Padmé was sitting pensively at the edge of our bed, lost in thought.

"A thousand credits for your thoughts?" I asked as I crossed the room to sit down next to her.

She sighed deeply as she reached for my hand. "I've never had to leave them before."

Realizing what this was about, I rubbed her hand. Padmé along with several other high ranking senatorial officials was participating in a summit on Alderaan to urge Prince Organa to run for the Supreme Chancellor's position now that the Republic was returning back to normal.

"I promise, angel that they will be alright. I will take good care of them."

She slightly frowned as she looked up at me. "I know you will, Ani. But, what if they don't remember me when I get back?

I smiled at my wife warmly as I released my hand from hers so I could wrap my around her. "I swear that they won't forget you."

"How do you know for certain? Maybe I'm just a terrible mother and would deserve that for leaving my babies."

I sighed deeply as I considered my response. One of the many things that I have learned during my first year of fatherhood hasn't necessarily applied to the children, but rather their mother. Aside from being a good parent to the twins, it was and remains equally important for me to be a good husband to my wife. It is amazing how these seemingly different relationships are intertwined and are very much dependent on one another.

For as long as I've known Padmé, she's always been a deeply passionate woman. Whether she was arguing her point on the floor of the senate or she was professing her undying love as my life mate, I know she treats motherhood in much the same manner. Not that this was a bad thing, but it would often require me to utilize the very few diplomatic skills that I possessed.

"The Force is very strong with our family. It binds the four of us together in a special way that is beyond what most parents ever experience with their children." I squeezed her affectionately as I offered her a smile. "And even though I am a Jedi, the Force bond between you and the twins will always be stronger because you are their mother. Nothing in this universe can ever change that."

My wife of four years and I shared a loving glance as time seemed to stand still at that moment. A beautiful smile eclipsed her face as tears threatened to fall.

"Thank you," she mouthed as she reached over to kiss my lips. I could be married to her for an eternity and every kiss would still feel like the first.

As Padmé disentangled herself from me to change into her nightgown, I walked over to my side of the bed to stretch out. Once she was done, she climbed into bed and lay quiet while looking up blankly at the ceiling. I could sense her continued despair and thought she needed a distraction.

Without looking at her while lying on my side, I said, "I put your new _Cosmos_ chips on your nightstand."

"Thank you," she said as I heard her stifling a soft laugh. A few moments later, I saw her reaching over to pick up her datapad along with one of the holochips.

"So, what do they write about in those kinds of magazines?" I asked.

Padmé turned to smile at me as she patted the empty space of bed next to her. "Come...Scoot up next to me so we can read together. They sometimes have interesting stuff."

I nodded as I eagerly curled up next to my wife. At first I was quite bored. Padmé was scrolling through the various pages of the new fashions, as well as assorted tips for women. I nearly fell asleep when my angel poked me playfully in the ribs.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"Take this survey with me," she asked with a gleeful glint in her eye.

As I rubbed my eyes to focus, I noticed that the topic of the survey was entitled 'Is your husband/boyfriend a true romantic?' I sighed audibly as I gave my wife a feigned smile of excitement. Oh well. As long as it took Padmé's mind off of work and leaving the twins, I was happy.

She smiled as she said, "Question 1; did your boyfriend/husband use a line to entice you to kiss him?" Padmé pulled out her stylus and pressed the box that said yes.

I looked at her befuddled. "I did?"

"Oh Anakin, you don't remember?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I quickly replayed that day at Varykino in my mind. "I just remember talking about water and sand, then I kissed you and right as I was about to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, you pulled away."

Padmé glanced over at me with regret in her eyes. "I'm really sorry I did that, Ani. Believe me, stopping was the last thing I wanted to do."

I reached over to kiss her cheek. "I know."

"But still, it was a line you used," she said impishly.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Padmé let out a deep huff as she shook her head. "Okay, next question."

I smiled wryly as I knew that I had won that argument.

She then read, "Question 2; if you aren't married, has your boyfriend suggested you both elope during a romantic weekend?. If you're married, did you elope?"

We gave each other a look, like we had both eaten something bitter. My wife quickly checked the box yes as I said, "It wouldn't be so bad if Sola didn't bring it up at every family gathering."

Chortling, Padmé shrugged as she scrolled to the next question. "It's her revenge for me insisting that you and I were only friends until we not only announced our marriage, but that we were also pregnant."

"Although the look on all their faces was too funny; at least now it is."

"Alright, moving on," she said while furrowing her brow. "Question 3; was your boyfriend/husband the first to say 'I love you?' I reached over and was about to push the yes box when Padmé flicked my hand with her stylus.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

She smirked while giving me an amused look. "I do believe, Master Skywalker that I was in fact the one to say it first."

"Uh, I think not. I happen to remember pouring out my heart and soul to you by the fireplace."

A pained looked crossed my wife's face as I sensed she was about to apologize again. I quickly placed two of my fingers on her lips as I muttered, "Water under the bridge. Besides, we're supposed to be having fun with this."

She beamed as she planted a quick kiss on my lips. "Okay, I will say it's a tie then."

I laughed heartily at her comment. "Alright, I can live with that. But, I said it first."

Rolling her eyes, Padmé flipped to the next question. 'Did your boyfriend/husband engage in public acts of affection when you first started to date?' We both laughed as we recalled how we never really courted prior to our wedding.

"I don't know if that question really applies to us," I pointed out.

Biting the end of her stylus, Padmé giggled softly as she thought for a moment. "Well we were flirty at Varykino, then also at all the Senate dinners and balls celebrating the war effort after Geonosis."

I laughed as I remembered our subtle innuendos at some of those events. When I would return to Coruscant from the front, I was always invited, by Padmé unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, to all of those galas. They were fortuitous because it would limit the time I had to spend in front of the Council and it would give me the opportunity to be with Padmé in public without rousing suspicion.

In many of those situations I would let my lips linger on her hand as I kissed it in greeting. Also, we would 'accidentally' bump into each other as we passed through a crowd. It was especially intoxicating when we were actually seated next to each other and our hands would touch briefly as we would reach for various utensils. When we were very lucky, my angel and I would sneak out the back. Other times, Padmé would feign illness, but would always request an escort since everyone still feared for her safety.

Laughing with her, I added, "I don't even remember most of the airtaxi rides home. I was too busy making up for lost time."

"Indeed," she said dreamily. "I think it was during one of those 'visits' home that got us into trouble."

I chuckled at her statement. "Then I take it that's a yes for the question?"

Padmé smiled as she nodded. "I would have to say so too. Okay, last question; does your boyfriend/husband shower you with gifts?" I frowned as I read the question again. Unfortunately, being a Jedi precluded me from lavishing my angel with presents.

"I suppose you should check that one no," I said sullenly.

My wife looked up from her datapad with a sad smile as she extended her hand to rub against my cheek. "Why would you say that, Ani?"

"Because, I don't have the credits to buy nice things for you."

"Oh no, my beloved," she said with sincerity in her voice. "You have given me three of the greatest presents I could ever imagine."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbly.

My angel then placed her datapad down so she could wrap me within her arms. Inches away from my face she whispered. "First of all, my two beautiful children would not have been possible without you."

I smirked as I joked, "I could see how that would be difficult."

Padmé chuckled softly as she again brought up her left hand to stroke my face lovingly. "But most importantly, you gave me the gift of yourself." Her beautiful smile grew as she continued, "That is the greatest gift one person could give to another and all the jewels, titles and honors in the universe could never be greater, my love."

"I love you so much, Padmé."

"I know. I love you too." She said as she brushed her soft lips against mine. As we slowly pulled away, I smiled at her warmly. "Well, we both have a long day ahead of us. Let's get some rest."

Padmé gave me a sly grin as she gazed at me seductively. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, Master Jedi."

An unconscious grin crossed my face as my beautiful angel and I enjoyed each other's proximity. I still don't know how I went months at a time without her. It was definitely something I never wanted to experience again.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, I relaxed on our bed while Padmé and Dormé were quickly packing my wife's large gowns for her trip. Once I received my instructions for while she was away, my angel spent a few quiet minutes alone with the twins; probably requesting they not give their father too hard of a time while she was gone. At least, I hoped. 

As they were about to depart, Padmé and I shared several firm embraces in an effort to delay the inevitable.

"Are you sure, Ani? Dormé would be more than happy to stay behind and help."

"We'll be fine, angel." I said in effort to calm her anxieties. "Go or else you'll miss your transport."

Padmé looked at me briefly before adding, "You have my emergency comm frequency, as well as Dormé's and Typho's. Also, I wrote down the main comm line for the Aldera castle incase you can't get through and.."

I stopped her rambling with a well timed kiss, which seemed to do the trick as my wife shrugged in defeat. "Well, we'd better be going. I'll be back in a few days so no gallivanting with your Jedi drinking buddies."

I rolled my eyes as snapped my fingers. "Darn, and here I thought I would have time to hit all the new underworld clubs."

My wife huffed as she opened her arms to hug me.

"Comm me once you get to Alderaan." I requested.

"I will and take good care of our babies."

"We'll be fine."

"I love you, Ani."

"I love you too, angel. Have a good trip."

She smiled as she and her attendants followed her out of the room. Poor Dormé and Typho; they were going to more than earn their pay on this trip. And unbeknownst to me at the time, my day had not even begun.

_TBC-Part II Coming Soon-Be kind, please review :) REV_


	4. Dad and Uncle

Thanks to all of you who sent reviews and comments on the last chapter. Sorry about the delay in updates, but here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please review and give me your thoughts. Again, my undying and eternal thanks goes out to my benevolent beta **Pokey1984**. If you do find mistakes, they are all my fault.

**Kazzy: **Thanks for your kind comments. Poor Ani has more in store for him in this chapter.

**LVB: **Glad you like. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Pokey1984: **Well, it's good to know that I can surprise the ZMD. I like keeping you on your toes -). I would imagine had Anakin not turned, he would have completely disregarded the Jedi's nonattachment code and never let either Padme or the twins go, ever. I think the Skywalker home would have been a very loving one.

**Padawan Sydney Bristow: **Wow, you honor me with your flattery. I'm really glad that you've enjoyed so far, hope you enjoy this one.

**Natalie-Corr: **You are too kind. I really like this genre too because there is so much open ground to cover. Both Anakin and Padme are such dynamic characters and they make writing these so much easier with all that they are capable of. Really happy that you are enjoying. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoints.

**A/N: **Now that my settings are fixed, I now accept annoymous reviews so review away everyone -).

* * *

_Part II_

It was early in the morning when Padmé and her attendants departed for Alderaan. The twins were still asleep and I had leave from the Temple until her return. I was hoping to use the time to meditate, as well as get more familiar with my new duties. Aside from teaching several lightsaber technique classes that ranged in age from the youngest initiates to senior Padawans; I was also assigned to instruct an advanced piloting course. This by far was my favorite class to teach.

After I looked briefly on my still sleeping children, I grabbed my datapad to read the latest news with a cup of fresh caf. I was about to make myself some breakfast when I heard the chime of the doorbell.

I furrowed my brow in curiosity as I did not expect any visitors, especially with Padmé gone. When I opened the door, I was amazed at who I saw.

"Sola? Darred? This is quite a surprise."

My sister-in-law chuckled as I reached down to hug her. "Oh Ani, always the kidder."

Not knowing what she meant, I shrugged as I greeted Darred and invited them inside. Looking into the empty hallway, I asked, "Where's Ryoo and Pooja?"

Sola sighed deeply as she shook her head. "They discovered the elevator reaches the roof so they just had to go and investigate."

"Thankfully the twins only walk only a couple of feet at a time," I boasted, but was quietly thrilled that I did not have to chase after them just yet.

"Is Padmé at her office?" Sola asked, looking around the apartment.

I shook my head. "No, she's on her way to Alderaan for a summit."

Darred and Sola glanced at each other gravely. Sola, while trying not to scowl chuckled. "Really Anakin, where's Padmé?"

"Really Sola, she's heading to Alderaan."

My sister-in-law looked at me incredulously while slapping both her hands against her face. "That girl, I swear," she muttered as she shook her head in defeat.

"What's wrong?"

"Darred and I have planned a vacation to Dantooine and our transport leaves within the hour." They looked at each other dejected. "Padmé offered to watch Ryoo and Pooja while we're gone."

I looked at them both in shock as I wondered how such an important detail slipped my wife's mind. "She never mentioned anything to me."

My brother and sister in law were obviously disappointed as they considered going back home.

"What about Ruwee and Jobal?"

"They're doing some work with the refugee relocation movement out in the mid-rim so they won't be home for several weeks."

I sighed as I knew I was about to get myself into trouble. "Go on your trip. I'll be happy to take care of Ryoo and Pooja."

"Are you sure?" Darred asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you to miss it because of a simple miscommunication." Just as I finished my sentence, my two nieces, twelve year old Ryoo and eight year old Pooja entered the apartment, pushing and yelling at one another.

"Mom, tell Pooja to stop pushing me."

"But she started it." Pooja vehemently retorted.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not"

"Too."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Sola raised her hand while slightly raising her voice commanded, "Stop it, you two." As the Naberrie girls turned their now innocent eyes towards their mother, she added, "Now, your father and I are leaving you with Uncle Anakin; your Aunt Padmé is out of town so I want you to promise that you both will be on your best behavior. He not only has to watch over you, but your cousins all by himself." Sola paused slightly to give them a more menacing look. "And if I hear that you gave your Uncle a difficult time, you both will be grounded for a month."

Before she could finish, Ryoo and Pooja interjected, "But Mom!"

"Am I clear?"

The two young girls sighed in defeat. "Yes Mother."

"But what if only Pooja gets Uncle Anakin upset?"

Sola raise an eyebrow as I observed the utter fatigue in her face. No wonder she and Darred needed this vacation. "Like I told you earlier, if one of you misbehaves, you both get punished."

"But that's not fair," Ryoo retorted as she stomped her foot. "Pooja is always getting in trouble and it's not my fault."

"Do not."

"Do too."

'Nah-uh"

"Uh-huh"

Darred cleared his throat causing the two girls to cease their argument.

"Well, life is rarely fair, so get used to it," Sola said sarcastically, causing both of her girls to glare at one another.

I smiled happily as I placed my hands on both my in law's shoulders. "Don't worry you two. Go and have a good time; we'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Ani? I hate to burden you further." Sola said with a concerned look on her face.

"Positive. Just bring me back a nice souvenir."

Sola finally broke a smile as she reached up to kiss my cheek. "We'll be back in a week. Here are our comlink numbers in case you need to contact us."

I nodded as I showed them to the door. As I wished them a pleasant journey, I wondered what on Tatooine I just got myself into; because, as soon as the door closed, I heard the all too familiar cry of both the twins.

I smiled at my nieces as I headed towards the nursery to check on the babies. Pooja frowned as I passed her.

"I'm hungry, Uncle Ani."

Before I could respond, Ryoo jabbed her elbow into her sister's ribs, causing her to wince noticeably.

"Ouch Ryoo! That hurt."

The older girl frowned as she softly rebuked her sister. "Shut up or you're going to get us both in trouble."

"But I'm hungry."

Ryoo sighed as she turned towards me with pleading eyes. If the twins were not now wailing, I would have found this moment amusing.

"Just relax you two. Let me go check on Luke and Leia and then I'll make us all something to eat."

Their faces noticeably brightened as I left. However, my brief little reverie would end abruptly when I approached the twin's room. As I could hear their cries from the opposite side of the door, another, let distinctive sound was also coming forth. I didn't think much of it until I entered.

Both Leia and Luke were standing up in their cribs, faces both ruddy from crying at their top of their lungs. While this was disconcerting enough, I had to do a double-take when I approached their cribs. Several of my children's toys were not only floating in mid-air, but they were being hurdled across the room as their cries intensified. Once I got a hold of myself, I reached into the Force and sensed that both twins were in a near panic.

I lightly touched their minds and the answer came to me almost immediately. Both Luke and Leia could feel Padmé's absence since they could no longer sense her presence. This was not good. As I was about to reach out further using the Force to send them soothing feelings, I was broken out of my focus when I heard two young voices.

"Wow."

"Wizard. Are you doing that Uncle Ani?" asked Ryoo.

Snapping my eyes back open, I looked down to see my two nieces completely in awe of the twin's flying toys.

"No," I answered abruptly. "They're doing it."

Pooja looked amazed as her eyes shot around the room. "How?"

I sighed deeply. "It's a long story." I immediately shot over to the cribs and picked both Leia and Luke up. As I tried bobbing them up and down while talking with my terrible Gungan impersonation, both Ryoo and Pooja looked at me like I had lost my mind; however, this did nothing to calm my two babies.

"Come here you two." I requested, now desperate for help.

My nieces weren't too sure what I was going to have them do, but they complied nonetheless.

"I need for you both to go into the kitchen and place Luke and Leia's baby food in the automatic warmer."

They both nodded curtly and before I could tell them where the jars were, they dashed out of the room. Although I could have sent a soft Force suggestion, I didn't want to scare them. So when the inevitable yell came, I calmly walked to the edge of the room and pointed out where they were stowed.

Now to my other problems, both Leia and Luke were not relaxing. I sat down in my rocking chair and swayed as I softly sang a song that my mother used to sing whenever I was scared. After a few minutes, they both started to calm down until I heard an ominous klaxon ring out.

"Danger…Fire detected."

The twins immediately screamed as I heard from the kitchen, two older children yelling at one another.

"I told you not to touch that," shouted Ryoo.

"But it said to turn it up all the way," retorted Pooja.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

I immediately jumped out of the chair and ran towards the kitchen where my supposedly angelic nieces were engaged in a hair pulling tug-o-war. Meanwhile, the food warmer on the kitchen counter had smoke billowing out from it and I heard several desperate knocks at the door, undoubtingly my wife's remaining security personnel. If Obi-Wan could see me now, he'd probably die from laughter.

"That's it," I said as I snapped my fingers. I'll comm Obi-Wan. He'll know what to do. However, before that, I needed to get the situation under control. Using the Force, I extinguished the fire in the kitchen while separating my combative nieces. They were both captivated being floating apart, which calmed them down instantly. Perhaps I will have to keep that in mind when these two in my arms get into it one day.

As soon as I restored calm, I headed over to the holoviewer. While still holding my crying children, I managed to key in the all too familiar sequence of my former Master. Although I was sure he'd launch into one of his maintaining balance and discipline lectures after I told him about all the excitement, at least I'd have an extra pair of hands to help.

I was beginning to get worried when it took an unusually long time to connect. If nothing else, Master Obi-Wan was prompt. My face dropped as I got his automated message system. 'Gone to Alderaan for the summit,' it read as I muttered a few choice Huttese phrases under my breath.

Now what? I refused to comm Padmé, for several reasons. The first one was practical. It takes two days via hyperspace to reach Alderaan from Coruscant. And secondly, I'm stubbornly and sometimes, okay many times, stupidly proud. I was going to handle this, even if it killed me.

At that moment I realized, despite the twins continued weeping, it was too quiet out in the apartment. I quickly returned to the living area and didn't find any trace of Ryoo and Pooja. The sounds of jars being roughly placed on the counter filled the air as I raced into the kitchen.

My jaw nearly dropped as I saw that almost all the contents of our storage containers were strewn all about. Ryoo was holding a skillet over the stove with what looked like the charred remnants of a shaak steak; meanwhile, Pooja kept pulling out everything she could get her little hands on from the storage containers.

Not knowing how they could not notice me standing there with their two cousins screaming bloody murder, I cleared my throat to get their attention. I almost laughed out loud when they had the audacity to look surprised at my scowl.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, while mentally reciting the Jedi mantra to maintain my calm.

"Making breakfast," Ryoo declared proudly."

Pooja then pulled her head out of the icebox to say, "I was trying to look for some shuura fruit, but you don't have any."

"Those are your Aunt's favorites," I pointed out. "She took the last bushel on her trip."

My youngest niece stared at me blankly while muttering "Oh." However, my revelation only momentarily stopped her, as she resumed her pilfering.

"Pooja, why are taking everything out?"

She turned around to give me a look like I said something blasphemous. "Grandma Jobal always asks us to help her take out all her food so she can cook everyone's favorite meal."

That figures. Even before the twins were born, when Padmé and I would visit her parents, my mother-in-law would make enough food for dinner to feed half the Republic's Clone Army. I sighed deeply as I surveyed the mess. If I wanted to save what was left of our food, I needed to think fast.

"Make a deal with you both," I said, giving them a smile. This seemed to pique their curiosity as they stopped to listen. "If you both clean everything up real quickly, I'll take you to a very nice diner that Master Obi-Wan and I used to go."

The two brown haired girls gave each other a quick glance, as if to coordinate whether my suggestion was worth the effort. Surprisingly, they both nodded as they promptly picked up their mess. I took the opportunity to grab two jars of baby food so I could give the twins a little something to eat before we went out.

After making ridiculous speeder noises to feed my children, I picked out a pretty little pink dress for my little princess and blue overalls for my little man to wear. Not bad for doing it by myself, I mused as I looked them over. Plus, the distraction helped calm their anxieties so the crying stopped for the moment.

* * *

One of the things Padmé and I always found helpful whenever we needed to get the twins to relax was that they loved riding in our speeder. Thank the Force, by the time the five of us reached Dex's diner, both Luke and Leia feel asleep in their speederchairs. Much to the amazement of my nieces, I levitated the twins onto their hoverstroller and then pushed them inside. 

"Well as I live and breathe, Anakin Skywalker," announced Dex Jettster from behind his cook's cove.

"Hello Dex," I said, smiling at my old friend.

The giant besalisk pointed one of his right hands towards a circular table at the center of the diner. "Have a seat. I'll be right with ya."

I nodded as I motioned for Ryoo and Pooja to sit down. After I placed Leia and Luke's stroller next to my seat, I felt myself being picked up and squeezed by four giant arms from behind.

"Geez Ani, what has her ladyship been feeding you," Dex laughed as I heard him grunting to lift me.

"You know, I'm not a little Padawan anymore."

His deep chuckle bellowed as he put me down. "I suppose not. You're a Jedi Master now and a father on top of that. How 'bout that."

I smiled as I turned around to shake his hand. Dex then bent over to quietly observe the twins. "They're getting big."

I then proudly boasted, "They both took their first steps yesterday."

"Well, what do ya know. Soon they'll be twirling around lightsabers like their father."

"Hopefully not too soon," I said with a chuckle.

"So Ani, who are these fine young ladies with you?"

"Dex, allow me to introduce Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie. They are my sister-in-law's children, visiting from Naboo."

"How do ya do?" Dex asked as he offered them two of his hands.

Both of my nieces smiled happily as they greeted him. They seemed fascinated, especially since they've never met nor seen a besalisk before.

Turning my attention back to Dex, I said, "These two ladies are here to try one of your special dishes. I wonder if you have the time to make it?"

"No problem, Ani. Anything for the Republic's greatest hero."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "Oh please."

He chortled as he answered, "Alright. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll have it right out."

"And I'll take a Ben Kenobi double decker," I said with a smirk.

Dex nodded as he disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, when the twins woke up and resumed their wailing, I heard Dex cry out as things started to dart about the kitchen. Moments later, many of the diner's patrons jumped up and screamed out in surprise as their plates and silverware rose about them, then raced through the air. As I reached down to pick up both the twins, our table arose. Recoiling, I was about to tell Ryoo and Pooja to get back when they were elevated in their seats.

Ryoo looked worried, while her sister looked to be having fun. "Uncle Ani…please get me down."

I nodded as I attempted to still my mind. However, before I could render aid, I heard another yell coming from the kitchen. I quickly placed the twins back in their stroller and ran in its direction. Poor Dex was being twirled end over end while spinning in mid-air. Many of his cooking utensils and knives hurdling towards him. I guess going out with the twins so upset was not a good idea after all.

I then quickly calmed my thoughts as I reached into the Force to stop Luke and Leia from causing further havoc. As I found their Force presences, I sent calm waves of reassurance as I formed a mental barrier around their profound abilities. I suppose I should have done this prior to us going out. Now I'm truly never going to hear the end of it when Obi-Wan learns about this catastrophe.

Once I erected a shield, all the plates, kitchen ware and people came under my control, which I gently placed down. After I got hold of the twin's tantrum, the giant besalisk popped his head out from behind the kitchen door with a tormented look on his face. Embarrassingly, I pointed my index finger up. "Dex, I think we'll take that order to go."

"Good idea," he said with a hint of relief in his voice.

* * *

After we returned to the residence and ate our lunches, we all collapsed on the giant couches in the living area. The twins were both fast asleep on my chest, while my nieces shared the neighboring sofas. After this adventuresome morning and with many more to come, I tried to rest. I figured that I'd better get it whenever I had the opportunity. It was going to be a very long week. 

At some point, I must have drifted off because I was dreaming that Padmé was standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

"Ani? Anakin? Are you awake?"

I groggily opened my eyes to see my beloved hovering over me, wearing her elegant Senate gown.

"Angel? What are you doing home so soon?"

Padmé smiled as she leaned over to kiss my forehead. "We had only been gone a few hours when I remembered that Sola and Darred were bringing the kids over." She looked at me lovingly as she added, "That and I was already missing you three terribly."

I gave her a lopsided grin as I sat up to hand Luke to her. I then took Leia with me as I headed to the bedroom. Padmé stared at me with a slight grin while I walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To pack. We're all coming with you to Alderaan."

My wife smirked as she pulled out my travel bag from behind the couch. "I took the liberty, Master Jedi."

I gave her a half bow as I replied, "As you wish, Milady."

_TBC-Please drop me a line, whether you like it or you hate it. Always happy to know what you all think :). _


	5. Conflicts

Hi Everyone. Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews. My most sincere apologies for not updating this sooner; howver, Darth RL has been especially vicious lately, plus I've been working on The Naboo Chronicles a lot lately. However, I have not given up on this series and hope you haven't either.

**Felica Mondkind: **Glad to hear that you have been enjoying. It is definitely a lot of fun to put our favorite characters into these different situations to see how they play out.

**Emerald Green Queen: **Happy to know you like. The Skywalkers, while extremely gifted, are just like the rest of us so it is interesting to put in real life situations and see how they react to them.

**Shina937: **Three pieces of bread with many slices of turkey, cheese, bacon, lettice, tomatoes and onions. Basically, I made it up ;).

**Natalie-Corr: **Thanks again for your kind comments. My apologies for the delay in the updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**lil-blu-penguin: **Wonder no further about what will happen when Anakin heads off to a mission. Should be interesting, I hope :).

**Pokey1984: **Although life as a Galactic Senator is rough, I'm thinking Padme convienantly forgot about her nieces. Glad you liked and hopefully an NC update will be coming out this week ;).

**Kazzy: **Anakin is definitely experiencing and doing first time father things. Hopefully in time he will become a pro and not do such stupid things. However, it is funny to imagine our hero doing those things though.

**JC-Puzzler: **Glad to know that you are enjoying this series. As I mentioned above, Anakin is making rookie mistakes and he tends to run into the brick wall rather than thinking his way around it. Hope you like this update!

**A/N: **My undying thanks again go out to my beta **Pokey1984**. If you find any mistakes, they are all mine. Sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Two long weeks. That's how long Anakin had been gone since the Jedi Council urgently sent him and Obi-Wan on an urgent mission on behalf of Chancellor Organa. Padmé sighed deeply as she briefly glanced at their wedding holo, which sat amongst the multitude that her husband had taken of them with the twins. For the most part, it had been a quiet since she was home due to Senate recess and Dormé had to return to Naboo to attend to a family emergency. Thankfully, he was due to arrive sometime that afternoon. 

Padmé truly relished time alone with her two children. They were growing quickly and soon they would be going with Anakin to the Jedi Temple to start their initial training. While it pleased her that the Order had made special arrangements so that their family would not be separated; the thought of her two babies being called into dangerous situations scared her. Then again, as she knew all too well, politics could be equally precarious.

She had only meant to glance at the holos for a second, but her thoughts caused her attention to waver for much longer, until she felt a slight tugging at the hem of her nightgown.

"Mumma," called out seventeen month old Luke.

Padmé beamed with pride, remembering both of her children were now talking on a regular basis. She still smiled when she remembered how Leia had climbed onto the couch where she and Anakin were cuddled up, to utter her first words. It wasn't long afterwards that her brother also graced them with his voice. The challenge had now become to keep them quiet long enough so she and her husband could get a little peace.

"What's the matter, baby?" She asked sweetly.

The blond haired boy, who was looking increasingly like his father, pointed in the direction of hers and Anakin's bedroom. "Leeah play Geedi."

Padmé furrowed her brow, trying to understand what her toddler son was trying to tell her. "What's Leia doing?"

Luke sighed deeply, almost as if he was annoyed at repeating himself. "Leeah play Jeeddi."

"Jedi?" Padmé asked to clarify.

The boy nodded quickly as he tumbled his way back towards the bedroom. Still uncertain what her son was trying to relay, she got up from her desk to see what Leia was actually doing. Perhaps she had gotten into Anakin's things and pulled out one of his robes. The young Senator then shivered involuntarily. _What if she found one of Ani's lightsabers?_

Now fearful, Padmé ran to the bedroom to see her worries realized. Sitting on the floor with several of her father's robes, tunics and belts strewn all about her, Leia was in the middle of the mess with the open end of the Jedi's weapon in her mouth. The little girl grinned and waved with her free hand as she saw her mother, who was at a near panic.

Hoping not to frighten Leia, Padmé knelt down in front of her. "Honey, give mommy the lightsaber."

The twin chuckled as she continued to squeeze the hilt of the weapon in her tiny hands. Padmé was praying to the Force that she wouldn't find the activator switch. With her voice quaking, the young mother softly pleaded, "Please sweetheart, give me Daddy's tool."

"Why?" The little girl responded with her squeaky voice.

Sighing deeply, Padmé quietly answered, "Because we don't play with things that aren't ours."

"Why?"

"Daddy's lightsaber is not a toy for you to play with."

"Why?" Leia asked emphatically.

Trying not to get agitated, the former Queen gave her daughter a stern look before replying. "Mommy told you so, that's why."

The little girl suddenly looked distraught as she saw the disapproving glare of her mother. That and a tremor in the Force warned Leia that she'd better listen or else a spanking might be in her immediate future. Reluctantly, she handed the weapon over to her mother's outstretched hand. Padmé gave a sigh in relief, thankful that nothing happened.

However, as she pulled away from her daughter, Leia released a shriek that caused Padmé to noticeably wince. "What's the matter, darling?"

Leia pointed at the metallic object in her mother's hand as she sobbed, "Wannnnna."

Trying to be reasonable, the young mother retorted, "But it's not yours and it is dangerous."

Her little girl did not like the answer, causing her to cry louder. "Wanna!" she cried out more emphatically.

As Padmé scooped her into her arms in order to get her to relax, she felt something hard strike her back. Becoming frightened, she squeezed Leia tightly as she reached down to pick up Luke with the other arm. Years of threats to her safety made the Senator a little more than fearful. However, there was nobody else in the apartment.

Before she skirted over to get her hidden blaster, Luke pointed down to the floor while chuckling, "Leeah hit mummah."

Padmé scanned the floor to see one of the wooden boxes that Anakin used for storage, laying near where she was standing. Becoming upset, she gave a stern look to her daughter. "Did you do that?"

Sensing that she was in further trouble, the little girl let out another pained cry, followed by her brother. Before Padmé could do anything, several boxes, plants and glassware started flying about the room. As the young mother found safety with her two little ones, she mused that this was definitely not a good start to the day.

* * *

After two long weeks of negotiations, I was thankful to be returning home to Coruscant. Due to the gravity of the situation, Master Obi-Wan accompanied me and I was thankful that he did. Never thought I'd actually hear myself say that, let alone think that, but had it not been for him, the situation could have easily fallen under the auspices of "aggressive negotiations." 

For whatever reason, the government of that world requested me by name to represent the Republic in these discussions. I suppose dealing with that old bag of bones Palpatine gave me some credibility or notoriety, whichever way you want to look at it, throughout the galaxy. I never would have thought that I would relish the peace and tranquility of the Jedi Temple and Coruscant over adventurous and exciting missions. Then again, that was before I was married and had children. Amazing how those simple facts can alter one's priorities.

It had taken us nearly five days via hyperspace to return home. And despite my predilection for space travel, even I was longing to be on solid ground for awhile. I must have been broadcasting my thoughts and feelings too loudly when I heard the polished voice of my former Master echo the cabin.

"Your nervous, Padawan."

I turned to see the mischievous smirk cross the face of my former teacher. Just like a parent, he'd like to still refer to me as his apprentice, despite our equal rank. "I'm not nervous, Master; I am just ready to get home."

He offered a brief smile as he folded his arms. "I know it must have been difficult for you, not being able to communicate with Padmé and the children during this mission."

"We both knew that this would always be a possibility. Thankfully, my duties usually keep me at the Temple, so this isn't a common occurrence."

Obi-Wan laughed ironically as his face was now gleaming. "Who'd ever thought that the brash, young Anakin Skywalker would pine for the quiet, boring life of a Temple Jedi?"

Now I knew he was reading my thoughts earlier. "Master, didn't Master Yaddle always used to say that it was improper to read other's thoughts?"

"Call it Master's privilege," he retorted, causing me to roll my eyes in mock annoyance. However, before I could fire back a snappy comeback, the transport's pilot voice came over the intercom.

"We will be landing at the main governmental complex pad in 5 minutes. Please prepare to disembark."

As Obi-Wan and I return to our cabin to gather our things, I asked, "Would you like to drop by the apartment? I'm sure you could use a home cooked meal instead of the usual Temple food. Besides, I'm sure Padmé and the kids would love to see you."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience, as I'm sure you'd want some private time with your family."

I smirked at him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "But you are part of our family too and besides, I will have plenty time to get caught up."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Well, with an offer like that, how could I refuse?"

If he had only known what we were about to walk into.

* * *

After we went through the normal security procedures, we walked into a very quiet and dark apartment. I could sense the presence of my wife and children, but something felt off. Apparently, Obi-Wan felt it too because he reached for his lightsaber, I immediately followed suit. I then softly called out, "Padmé? Luke? Leia?" 

No response was given, prompting me to motion to my Master that we head into the bedroom. As we passed the twins' room, I pushed the door slightly ajar to peak in. However, neither Leia nor Luke was inside. My intuition told me that they were all in the bedroom. As we continued down the hallway, Obi-Wan and I took positions opposite the door.

After giving each other a subtle gesture, we both ran inside. Our bedroom was in shambles. The mattresses were tossed about, clothes and linens are littering the floor and all the lamps, as well as the decorations were broken across the ground. The worry inside me erupted as I cried out, "Padmé, where are you?"

A muffled voice called out, "In my closet."

Quickly, Obi-Wan and I ran over and cautiously opened the door. There, buried underneath piles of clothes, blankets and pillows was my wife huddling with our two children, and she did not look happy.

"What happened?"

My wife gave me a menacing stare as she shed off all the fallen closet contents. She then handed me both of our sleeping toddlers and walked into the living area where I heard the door slam seconds later. My former Master and I shared a painful exchange as I knew I had better chase after my wife before I got into further trouble. So without asking, I handed over both twins to him

"Um, Anakin. I think…."

I abruptly left the room and the apartment before Obi-Wan could submit his protest.My poor Master. After dealing with me, now there are a whole slew of Skywalkers, ready to continue his torment. The Force definitely had a sinister plan for him.

Before my wife's security could even react, I dashed passed them as I felt Padmé's anxieties increase.

She was broadcasting her frustrations so loudly that every Jedi or Force sensitive on Coruscant was probably getting a nasty headache right about now. However, this was fortuitous because I sensed her on the turbolift en route to the roof. I quickly grabbed the other lift to catch up with her.

A few moments later I found myself atop our residence building. Off in the far corner, I saw my wife staring out at the city, looking obviously tense. I approached her cautiously, unsure of her reaction to my presence.

"Angel?"

I heard a few, miscellaneous, barely audible Nubian curses before Padmé turned to face me.. When I saw the angered look on her face, for a moment I'd wished that I had stayed downstairs with Obi-Wan and the twins. Not wanting to get into a staring contest with her, I tried to break the tension with a joke.

"Love what you did with the residence. Who's your decorator?"

That was probably not the thing to say as I saw her jaw muscles contort while she clenched her teeth.

"Don't start with me, Anakin."

Anakin? Oh boy, I really was in for it. So quickly, I changed my tone. "I'm sorry, angel. What happened?"

Her scowl never left her face as she turned her attention back towards nothing in particular. "Your children decided to have a Force powered temper tantrum when I took one of your lightsabers away from Leia," she said with agitation in her voice.

"What?"

"Oh yes, Master Jedi," she said sarcastically. "Our daughter found her way into your closet and decided to use your spare lightsaber as a chew toy."

"But that's impossible," I vehemently retorted. "It's always locked in metal case."

Padmé frowned as she stormed past me. I followed quickly behind and gently grabbed her. She stopped abruptly and turned around..

"I can't believe that you were careless enough to leave that box unlocked. You know the twins are into everything now"

Becoming incensed, I wrapped my arms firmly against my chest. "I haven't opened it in months and I know that it was locked prior to my leaving."

"So it just unlocked itself?" Padmé asked with her hands on her hips. However, before I could reply, her gaze shifted down to the floor. My wife then shook her head in defeat as she sat herself down at the edge of the roof.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said at a near whisper.

I sat carefully next to her, focusing my gaze at her. "Can do what, angel?"

"This," she pointed down towards our apartment. "Leia threw a fit and then start screaming. Then Luke joined in and the next thing I knew, I was dodging flying furniture. If I could use the Force like you…" She paused as she took in a breath. "Sometimes I feel so left out…"

The sound of regret in her voice said it all. "I'm so sorry, Padmé. I suppose we should have spent more time at the temple with the crèche masters to better handle Force sensitive temper tantrums."

"But that's the problem," Padmé's voice rose as she turned to look at me. "The crèche masters are Jedi and I am hardly Force adept."

I immediately stood up and I took her hands into my own. "Come. Let's speak with Master Obi-Wan. Perhaps he can offer us some suggestions."

My wife slightly nodded as she stood up to join me. "Perhaps you would have been better off with a Force adept or a Jedi as a wife and mother. I…"

I immediately interrupted her as I softly grabbed both of her shoulders in order to make my point. ""Padmé, you are my wife, the mother of our children, my very life and I can say with absolute certainty that there is no one else in the universe I would want raising Leia and Luke. " A small smile started to form across her face as I moved closer. "Nor do I know anybody else as patient and kind and as loving as you to put up with me."

Padmé scoffed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You aren't that bad, Ani," she joked as we both laughed softly. "And I'm sorry for being angry at you. I am just so frightened that I can't handle this."

"I would have been too had I seen that," I said as I squeezed her hand affectionately. "Let's going talk to Master. I know he can help us."

Padmé nodded confidently as she reached for my hand. "I love you, Ani. And please know I don't regret a second of our lives together."

I smiled as I kissed the top of her head. "I know, angel. And I love you too."

* * *

After several cups of caf, Master Obi-Wan sat back in his chair after Padmé relayed all her frustrations and troubles with the twins. What was most surprising was that Dex had never spoken to him about the little incident a couple months back where the twins threw a Force tantrum that caused quite a scene. The graying Jedi look thoughtful for several moments before he finally spoke to us. 

"I know you two had hoped to delay Luke and Leia's initial training until they were a little older, but I think from what you've both said that's no longer an option."

Padmé looked at him in confusion. "You mean you can train children as young as the twins?"

"Even younger," Obi-Wan said with a glint in his eye. "There are several techniques developed by the crèche masters that allow us to be able to communicate with them."

I turned to Padmé who gave a slight nod of approval before returning her stare down towards the table. "I think that sounds reasonable, Master. I would hate for Padmé or anybody else here to get hurt because the twins got out of hand."

The distinguished Jedi Master nodded as he turned his attention towards my wife. Through our old connection, I could sense his thoughts and he too felt Padmé's inner turmoil over the situation. He slightly smiled at her as he stroked the hair on his chin.

"I think it would be really helpful, Milady if you were to accompany Leia and Luke to the temple so the crèche masters can help you better manage this incidents."

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan and offered him a smile of appreciation. "But Master Jedi, I am not Force adept."

My Master smirked slightly as he shook his head. "You don't need to be able to touch the Force in order to use some of the techniques employed by the crèche masters." The young Senator looked at him skeptically before he continued. "Besides, part of the training in the crèche requires no usage of the Force when caring for the children. I learned this all too well when Master Qui-Gon sent me down there as part of my punishment on several occasions."

This statement immediately caught my attention. "You got into trouble, Master? The venerable Obi-Wan Kenobi," I uttered sarcastically. My former teacher sent me one of his disapproving looks, which I knew all too well. Finally, unable to maintain his stoic façade, the elder Jedi laughed heartily causing Padmé and me to join him.

After the humor of the situation died down, Obi-Wan continued to speak to Padmé. "Besides, I know the Council wants you involved in the twins' training so they will welcome your presence."

"I appreciate that Master Obi-Wan; that truly means a lot."

While we were all busy in our discussions, none of us noticed that my son had crawled over to the table and climbed into Obi-Wan's lap where he fell fast asleep. It wasn't until my Master was about to rise from the table when he noticed Luke.

"Oh my," Obi-Wan uttered as Luke shifted in order to make himself more comfortable.

Padmé and I shared a warm smile as we saw our son sleeping peacefully. "Looks like you may have to train another Skywalker."

Obi-Wan scoffed as he gave me an odd look. "I was right, Anakin."

"About what, Master?"

"You _are_ going to be death of me."


	6. Running the Gauntlet

_My thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left their comments. Since it has been so long, I will forgo responses so we an skip straight to the story. Thanks for sticking with it and hope to hear from you all. Thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed._

**A/N: **Kudos goes out to Jenn who was kind enough to beta this chapter. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Now without further ado...

* * *

Obi-Wan and I walked quickly down the majestic hallway of Theed palace en route to the Queen's private residence. An air of anxiety existed between us as we hurried to reach our destination. 

"Did she tell you how long we had?"

I briefly shook my head. "Only that it was imperative we arrive on schedule."

As we turned into another corridor, we again picked up the pace. Obi-Wan huffed aloud as he asked, "How high are the stakes?"

"Same as always."

"I see." He remarked blankly. "Then we must work together for the day to be ours."

I nodded curtly as he motioned for us to continue. As we reached the doors, we both gave each other a silent nod of encouragement.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be."

With that, I opened the door which revealed a large room with a circular table in the center. Sitting around the table were six fancifully dressed women who already had cards in their hands. Upon our entrance, Padmé placed hers down while flashing me a bright smile.

"Ah, my wayward Jedi husband and his Master. Late as usual."

Both Obi-Wan and I chuckled as two diminutive handmaidens of the current Naboo monarch came up to take our cloaks. As I walked over to give my wife a kiss, I said, "Well, you know how the Master is.

"I do indeed," she said as she flashed Obi-Wan a mock scowl before warmly embracing him. She then turned him towards the rest of the group. "The Queen got called away on business, but she will return shortly. However, some old friends decided to join us." She then motioned to the other ladies who were all brightly smiling at the light brown haired Jedi. "Obi-Wan, you remember my former handmaidens Dormé, Eirtaé, Saché, Yané and…"

"Sabé," he said as he stretched out his hand to greet her. "The young handmaiden who fooled two Jedi into thinking she was the Queen." She smirked proudly as he continued, "How could I forget? It is a pleasure to see you again, Milady."

"And you as well, Master Jedi." Sabé remarked. "The years have been kind to you."

"And to you as well, Milady," Obi-Wan responded as I rolled my eyes in amusement.

While my former Master took his seat next to Sabé, I looked to Padmé who had a grin full of mischief. Before she could remark on what I knew she was thinking, I whispered, "Just because the Council relaxed the rules on attachment, don't think you can play matchmaker for the old man."

The senator shook her head as she whispered, "You never know."

As we shared a laugh, I asked, "Where are the twins?"

"They're playing with Dormé's and Eirtaé's kids."

Overhearing our discussion concerning Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan turned to Sabé. "So you didn't bring your children, Milady?"

The former handmaiden chortled loudly as she amusedly shook her head. "No, Master Jedi…"

"Call me Obi-Wan please, Milady." He requested with a roguish smile plastered on his face.

Sabé smirked as she corrected herself. "No, Obi Wan. I don't have children, I haven't found the right father…yet." She said giving him a sultry look.

"How surprising," Obi-Wan remarked causing me to look up at my former Master.

/What are you doing, Master/

/What do you mean, Padawan/

I sighed deeply at his address. /Don't play dumb; it doesn't become you./

/I'm just having a nice conversation with an old friend./

/Oh really/

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he returned his focus towards the young woman. I shook my head as I returned my attention to my wife. "Which of the Queen's handmaidens had the dubious task of watching the twins?"

Padmé shifted in her seat as she answered, "Actually, since they were busy, I left Threepio and Artoo with them." I gave my wife a quizzical stare, given that my son just recently decided it would be helpful to place peanut paste between the poor protocol droid's joints since he always complained they ached. It took me weeks to clean all of it from his servos; and the droid still looks somewhat fearful when Luke wants to play with him.

"Don't worry though. I gave Artoo a comlink so he'll contact me if things get out of hand."

The blond haired Eirtaé cleared her throat as she announced, "Are we going to play or flap our lips?"

Padmé stuck her tongue out at her, while Sabé and Dormé threw their sabacc chips at her. The friendly game proceeded and after the first few hands, I was up several silver pieces; won mainly off my relatively inexperienced Master, I might add. Then again, his preoccupation with trying to impress my wife's former handmaiden was successfully distracting him. If he wasn't careful, he'd lose the tunic off his back, for these ladies where as vicious as nexu when it came to winning silver pieces.

As the next round of cards got dealt, I couldn't help but grin when I noticed Obi-Wan had opened with a very aggressive bet. However, the hand I held would be next to impossible to beat and if I could lure him in, he would think that a nest of gundarks was less fierce than my sabacc playing. I was about to place my bet when I heard the all too familiar ring of Padmé's comlink. I would have ignored it but I could hear Threepio's prissy voice already strained by what sounded like agitation.

"Mistress Padmé, I apologize for the interruption, but Master Luke and Mistress Leia are being rather… naughty."

Padmé furrowed her face as she asked, "What are they doing, Threepio?"

"I'm rather embarrassed to say, but they are levitating their toys to keep them away from the other children."

My wife and I collectively groaned as I placed my cards down on the table. After several instructive lectures at the crèche, it was decided that for Force aided tantrums, I would take care of the discipline, while Padmé dealt with normal meltdowns. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded as I released a deep sigh knowing that I could have robbed my former Master blind on that hand. Turning to him I said, "Care to help out your old Padawan?"

Obi-Wan chuckled as he neatly placed his cards down. "Of course. My fortune with the Force doesn't seem to be going all that well at the moment."

"We'll be back," I said to my wife as I quickly kissed her cheek. "Keep an eye on my silver."

"I will," Padmé said with a wry grin.

* * *

As my Master and I walked the ornate hallways of the palace, I could sense his thoughts dwelling on a certain former handmaiden. One thing Obi-Wan was never subtle about was broadcasting his thoughts whenever he was excited about something. However, before I could further question him, we reached our destination. Even before I opened the doors, I could hear the desperate rants of Threepio echoing from within the room. 

"Master Luke…please put that down…Mistress Leia, please get that out of your mouth…that doesn't belong to you."

"Threepio?"

"Oh bless, the maker," the golden protocol droid declared. "I've tried to get them to behave, but they just won't listen to me at all."

I smirked as I patted him on his shoulder. "It's okay, Threepio." Now turning towards my children, I see what all the commotion is about. Eirtaé's three children and Dormé's two were crying out as Luke was using the Force to hurdle various toys just out of their reach. And as usual, Leia seemed to be the mastermind while having her brother act as the muscle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Obi-Wan about to use the Force to counter their actions when I turned to place a hand on his arm.

"Let me see if I can use ordinary parenting to stop this," I said with a slight grin.

The elder Jedi nodded as I walked up quietly behind my son and daughter who were both cackling at the other children's frustrated pleas. Leia was the first to notice me as she quickly tapped her brother's shoulder to stop while batting her eyes at me.

"Hi Daddy," she said cutely.

Imitating the way Obi-Wan used to look whenever I got into trouble, I folded my arms and looked at both of the twins sternly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Luke turned around and immediately ran over to give my legs a hug. "I missed you, Daddy," the sandy blond haired boy declared.

My Master and I shared a knowing glance as we both attempted to hide our amusement. Trying to remain stern, I said, "Threepio tells me that you both were causing trouble. Is that true?" Both of my sweet, darling children flashed me a look of complete innocence as they turned to each other while attempting to contradict my accusation.

Leia widened her big brown eyes as tears seemed to fill them up. "We were just havin' fun, Daddy."

I chuckled inwardly as I observed my daughter bringing out the heavy artillery of guilt—her big brown eyes welled up with tears. However, being duped by her many times before, I relied on my Jedi stoicism to maintain my objectivity. "How many times have I told you both that using your abilities to tease others is not right? What would Master Yoda say if he saw what you were just doing?"

Both twins visibly shrugged as they eyed each other guiltily. As they looked down towards the floor, Luke mumbled, "He'd probably get real mad and tell us Jedi don't behave like that."

"And make us train extra long." Leia added.

"That's right, you two," I said then grinned when I saw Obi-Wan nodding as if he was recalling the same admonishment from the little green troll. "Besides, I don't think Master Obi-Wan would want to train padawans who behave as badly as you just were."

My former Master remained stone faced as Luke pleaded, "We're sorry, we won't do it again; right, Leia?"

The little girl nodded furiously as she declared, "We'll be nice and let the other kids play with our toys."

I gave her a grin as I curtly nodded. "That's better." However, before I could finish, a voice announced over the palace's comm system, "Would Masters Skywalker and Kenobi please return to the conference; they need your money."

"Now, I don't want to hear of any more problems from Threepio or else I will tell Master Yoda."

Luke's blue eyes bulged at my threat. "We promise, we'll be good; just don't tell Master Yoda."

"Very well then, Luke." I then nodded to Obi-Wan and we returned to the Queen's private residence where the game had continued uninterrupted since our departure. Padmé smiled at me as I returned to my seat.

* * *

"What were those two doing?" 

I smirked. "Just being their usual selves."

My wife gave me a knowing nod as she then returned her focus back to her cards. From her large pile of silver, I knew she wasn't kidding when she declared the other day that she would clean out the handmaidens since they had won last time on some lucky hands. I usually play conservatively because Padmé tended to take no prisoners. However, it was something my Master hadn't learned because she was quickly wiping him out. I try to send him some waves of warning through the Force, but apparently he was not heeding my advice. How ironic I think as I release a slight chuckle which I mask with a cough.

As the game progressed into the evening hours, we were joined by Naboo's reigning Queen, who was a very avid sabacc player and wished to test her mettle against the illustrious Amidala. However, the Force was not with her on this day because my angel cleaned her out in just a little over a standard hour. It was a display that would have made the savviest Corellian scoundrel proud. However, Padmé's prowess did not dissuade my former Master from his liberal betting.

"I bet four, Milady." Obi-Wan sat back into his chair to give my wife his stone faced stare. From simply knowing better, I folded out to watch the duel.

Relying on her icy queen persona, Padmé looked casually at her cards, then back up at Obi-Wan, then returning them to the pile. "I will see your four and raise you four."

The rest of the games participants ogled as I could have sworn I noticed beads of sweat forming on the Master's brow. He noticeably hesitated as the revered Jedi Master glanced over at Sabé who seemed to give him a nod of encouragement. "I'll call."

Padmé smirked as I knew that she already had a devastating hand. This battle of wills went on for several more minutes until my wife's last raise would leave Obi-Wan without any remaining silver pieces. He felt so confident in his hand that he pleaded, "Anakin, could you cover Padmé's raise?"

I winced at his request and could see my angel's face as she waited for my response. If I refused him, he was busted and out of the game, which was of little consequence to me. However, if I helped him and he won, I could quite possibly be sleeping on the couch tonight. Being particularly partial to my normal sleeping arrangements, I declared, "This is between you two, Master."

The Jedi rolled his eyes as he looked around the table for support. He then straightened himself in his chair as he focused his gaze at Padmé. "How about I propose a trade?"

"Trade?"

"Indeed, Milady. If you allow me to call without putting in any further silver, and I win, then you give me all your remaining silver."

Padmé raised her eyebrow quizzically. "And what if I win?"

He noticeably shrugged as he said, "If you win, not only do you wipe me out, but I will take care of the twins for a week so you and Anakin can take that second honeymoon you are always talking about."

I nearly laughed aloud as I remembered why my Master was one of the best diplomats in the Jedi Order. However, Padmé seemed intrigued by the idea and before I realized she said, "Deal!"

He nodded as he smugly laid his cards down. "Beat that, Milady."

Only for a brief moment did my wife look worried. However, once she took in the hand that Obi-Wan had, she smirked as she said, "Luke and Leia are usually in bed by 2100 and they have to be up and dressed for their training by 0645." Padmé then placed her cards down, which revealed that she had beaten my Master with a hand that only occurred once in a million times. I never had seen Obi-Wan's face drop as it did when he realized he was beaten by sheer luck.

As I cackled gleefully, the Master turned to me with an icy stare. "Don't blame me, you were the one who went after the best." I then planted a kiss on my wife's cheek while she scooped all her winnings towards herself. While I was helping Padmé count her pieces of silver, I saw Sabé out of the corner of my eye put a hand of comfort on Obi-Wan's shoulder and I believe I heard her whisper, "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I'll help you with the twins." This seemed to lift his dark mood from his devastating loss.

After much discussion that night, Padmé and I decided that we would make use of her parent's beach front cabin on Naboo's southern continent. Given that I had never been and Sola always boasted how relaxing her trips there with Darred always were; we decided that was an ideal place to spend a second honeymoon. While we were packing for our trip, both the twins sat on our bed, looking rather pathetic.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Leia asked as tears once again threatened to fill her eyes.

Padmé smiled at her. "Of course we do darling."

"Why can't we go with you?" Luke asked as his gaze dropped towards the floor.

I smiled at my boy as I ruffled his already messy hair. "Mommy and Daddy haven't been on a vacation since before you two were born."

"But we want to go with you!" Leia declared vehemently.

My wife smiled warmly at her as she said, "Next time, we promise that we'll take you both on a nice trip. And besides, Uncle Obi-Wan is going to stay with you and he said that he'll take you to the carnival near Grandma and Grandpa's home in the mountains."

The twins both clapped happily as my darling wife—the esteemed Senator from Naboo grinned wickedly as she had just made my former Master's life interesting. Little did I know then that this vacation would irrevocably change our lives.

_TBC-Comments and Reviews are most welcomed :)  
_


	7. Choices

_My thanks to all who reviewed and read the last chapter. Comments, suggestions and criticisms are always welcomed. Now we get to see how Anakin's and Padme's vacation turns out; meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Sabe are keeping an eye on the twins.  
_

**GallyHoshi: **Glad you like. Padme definitely is the Sabacc shark. Guess it is all the practice she gets from dealing with disreputable senators.

**LokiGirl: **Yes she is. Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like this chapter!

**Emerald Green Queen: **Happy to know that this made you smile. I have a lot of fun tormenting the normally unflapable Obi-Wan so keep looking out for more of that. By this point, the twins are a little over three years old and they are quite smart for their age. As for more Skywalkers, we shall definitely see ;).

**Lunatigerstar: ** Thank you so very much for your kind comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: **I really appreciate your wonderful comments and look forward to your thoughts on this chapter!

**LVB: **No doubt. Obi-Wan definitely got a lesson in humility from a politician of all people :). Thank you so much for reading and your review.

**Dogdemon4040: **Glad you liked. Thanks for reviewing!

**Countess Jackman: ** Thanks so much. As for what lies ahead, we'll get a good idea after this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Lilac Moon: **Thanks a bunch and here you go :).

**Pokey: **Happy to know that you had fun reading. Enjoy!

**StradCelloGrl123: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked.

**Maxennce: **I wholeheartedly agree with you. I definitely would not like to be Padme's opponent in anything (politics or sabacc). As far as another Skywalker...keep on reading. Thanks a bunch for your review and hope you enjoy the update!

**A/N: **A billion thanks goes out to Jenn for betaing this chapter and giving me some wonderful ideas. Thank you, Thank you! Now, away we go...

* * *

I closed my eyes as I breathed in the fresh sea air while I lay on the warm sand. The crashing of the nearby waves against the shore was especially relaxing as sleep was quickly calling me. I allowed a grin of pleasure to cross my face as I didn't have to worry, for the moment, about two screaming three year old twins; nor their tantrums or getting them out of trouble with Master Yoda. Thanks to my Master's miscue. It afforded my angel and me a much needed and well deserved vacation. 

It had been almost four years since Padmé and I had been able to spend significant time alone together. First with Sith Lords running around causing trouble, then with Sithly-like twin youngsters stomping about, not giving either of us a moments peace. It was to the point where I couldn't use the refresher without either of my children banging on the door to get my attention. And poor Padmé. The twins were really growing and both still demanded that she carry them around whenever they hurt themselves or fought with one another. Her back was always a knotted mess at the end of the day. Yes, this vacation was well deserved and earned.

As I was about to drift off, a tiny body jumped on me and I suddenly felt the cold chill of dripping water. I opened by eyes to see my soaked wife grinning as she wrung out her hair on my chest.

"Hey!" I screeched.

She continued to grin as she said, "Come on Ani, the water's great."

"You go ahead, angel. I am going to take a nap"

Padmé raised her brow curiously as she snuggled against me. "I'm surprised that you are laying on the course, rough sand. You know it _does_ get everywhere," she said teasingly.

I propped myself onto my elbows to look at my wife. A maniacal grin eclipsed her face as she grabbed my hand. "Why don't you come with me into the water where everything is soft and smooth."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "Alright, I have to admit that was pretty lame on my part. However, milady, may I remind you that despite that, the line obviously worked."

Padmé stuck her tongue out at me and screeched as I tried to reach over to tickle her. However, my queen was too quick as she ran back towards the water. I then rose to my feet and chased after her into the ocean. As I flapped through the water in a vain effort to catch Padmé, I uttered several choice Huttese curses directed at Obi-Wan for never teaching me how to swim properly. However, before I could resume my search, I felt a pair of slim legs wrapped around my waist at the same time that two arms reached around to grab my shoulders.

"Got you!" Padmé yelled as I turned my head to look at her.

"Whatever will you do with me?" I asked as I arch my brow with curiosity.

My angel smirked before she kissed my cheek. "I'm sure I can think of something, Master Skywalker."

Padmé let go just long enough to move around in front of me and grab hold once again. We were standing a few meters offshore, holding one another, when I noticed my wife—my lover, for the first time in a long while. Even though I frequently compliment her physical attractiveness, I had forgotten what a beautiful _person_ she truly was. Force, I am the luckiest man in the galaxy.

At that moment, I thought about those two kids who fell in love on Naboo and married in secret; neither one knowing what fate would bring. Now, after seven years of marriage and twin children, I see in those deep brown eyes the home that I dreamed about—first as a slave boy sitting in the Tatooine dessert, waiting for miracle. Then as a young man who desperately sought acceptance within a venerable Order, but who finally found it upon the return of this angel into my life.

"I love you, Padmé. I will always love you."

Her face brightened as she responded, "And I love you." My wife gave me a quick kiss, but furrowed her face when she withdrew. "Why the serious look?"

"No reason," I said as I changed my expression. "Just needed to tell you that."

Padmé's beautiful smile eclipsed her face before she embraced me tightly. "Well, don't let me stop you if you have any more to say." We both laughed as we continued to wade in the rolling waves. Thankfully, Padmé took mercy on me and helped me work on some of my swimming strokes since we never seemed to get around to it whenever we were at Varykino. After I completed her tutorial, I was rewarded by a wall of water that she splashed in my direction. And like our two children would probably do, we were chasing each other along the shore, kicking water at the other. Thankfully the twins were not present to observe and learn from our model display of maturity.

I finally got tired and headed to the shore so I could lie back down where we had left our things. My wife followed quickly behind and stood over me as I was getting comfortable.

"Are you going to stay here much longer?"

"I thought I'd dry off a bit before heading back up to the cabin. How come?"

Padmé tried unsuccessfully to hide a mischievous grin by shaking her head nonchalantly. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to promise that you'll comm me before you head inside."

"I promise."

She smiled happily as she bent down to give me a quick kiss. "Then I will see you shortly."

I nodded as I closed my eyes for a much needed nap. As I drifted out of consciousness, I briefly wondered how my old Master was doing with the twins. I'm sure they are all enjoying themselves.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed audibly as he hit the accelerator on the landspeeder. The three year old Skywalker twins had been incessantly arguing since that morning when they left their home to travel to their Mother's home village up in the mountains. 

"They're having fun without us," Leia pointed out angrily.

"No they're not," her brother vehemently argued.

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Children!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his voiced drenched with irritation. However, before he could scold them, Sabé let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh Obi-Wan let them be. They miss their parents," she said with a large smile. "Right you two?"

The two cherub faced twins nodded solemnly for a moment, until Leia gave her brother a wry look.

"They're having fun and they're never coming back."

A look of horror filled Luke's face as tears welled up in his eyes. "Really?" he tearfully asked.

"Uh huh," his sister replied matter of factly.

The sandy haired boy cried out in agony while Obi-Wan strangled the speeder's control sticks as he tried to remain calm. "Leia, you know that's not true."

The little girl pouted, but his tone of voice suggested that there would be no further room for argument. Leia then patted her brother's head as she painstakingly apologized. "I'm sorry, Lukey. I just miss momma and daddy."

Still frowning, Luke nodded as he muttered, "I miss them too."

Feeling sorry for the twins, Sabé said, "Once we get to the carnival, I'll buy you both, your own piece of Corellian rock candy."

"Yea!" both twins cried out as their gloomy mood miraculously lifted.

The former handmaiden grinned at the still agitated Jedi Master. "Sometimes when all else fails, resort to bribery."

Obi-Wan cracked a smile at Sabé's mirth as he gave her a sideways glance. "Interesting diplomatic skills. Did they teach you that in the handmaiden academy?"

Sabé chuckled while retorting, "No, actually Padmé taught me the finer points of politics while she was still Queen."

"I suppose my previous assumption was true then."

"Which was?" Sabé asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Politicians are not to be trusted."

"Oh really, Master Kenobi," the young woman observed as she feigned a scowl of agitation towards him. "Much the same could be about the Jedi prior to the inception of the new Jedi Code."

As Obi-Wan took his eyes off the road to look at Sabé, he quickly noticed the mischievous smirk growing across her face. He chuckled loudly as he said, "I do believe, milady that you are making fun of me."

"Never, Obi-Wan. I'd be much too fearful to tease a Jedi Master."

As the two adults were busy catching up on the years that passed since their last encounter, the Skywalker twins were busy in the backseat discussing their plans for the day.

"I want to get on the big hover wheel and ride the shaaks alone," Leia pointed out.

Luke crinkled his face at his sister. "You can't ride them without Uncle Obi-Wan."

"Yes I can. Dad said I could."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

Luke folded his arms snugly as he sulked. "You're gonna get in trouble."

The little girl shook her head as she turned her attention out towards the landscape. Several minutes later they had finally arrived. Before Obi-Wan could open the door to the speeder, both Skywalker twins jumped out and ran towards their waiting grandparents at the carnival's front entrance. Sabé and he quickly joined them as Ruwee gave them both a knowing grin.

After he hugged both Leia and Luke, the Naberrie patriarch returned his gaze to the Jedi. "Looks like you have your hands full."

Obi-Wan released a deep breath as he answered, "Seems as if I bit off more than I could chew."

The elder man chuckled as he placed a hand of comfort on the Jedi's shoulder. "Well, never fear son. Jobal and I figured that even with Sabé's help you would be in need of reinforcements."

A look of pure gratitude shone over Obi-Wan's face as he thankfully shook Ruwee's hand. "I truly appreciate it, sir."

"Don't mention it, Master Jedi," Padmé's father said as he noticed Sabé waiting anxiously nearby. "Now you two go and have some fun and we will keep an eye on these two until Sola and her brood join us this afternoon."

Sabé beamed as she thanked Ruwee. Before Obi-Wan could reiterate his appreciation, she snaked her arm around his and whispered, "There's a water ride that you have to come with me on."

"Sounds intriguing," he said as they ran off together.

* * *

After waking from my nap, I comm'd Padmé, just like I promised and she asked that I go over to Sola and Darred's cabin, which was right next door. She wanted me to clean up and she had laid out something that she bought for me to wear. Since they were not there, I entered the door code and quickly headed to the fresher to shower. I noticed that my angel had chosen a white synthsilk shirt with a black vest and black pants. It was similar to the outfit from the Thousand Moons Colony that I wore during our trip back to Naboo when I was assigned to protect her. However, the quality of these clothes was significantly better. 

After cleaning up and getting dressed, I made my way back up to my in-law's cabin. It was a small, two bedroom structure that was built for intimacy. There was no Holonet access or any other distractions, which afforded the occupants the opportunity to focus on one another. As I opened the front door, I immediately detected the scent of jasmine and fresh flowers in the air. What also caught my attention was that the inside was completely pitch black except for a row of candles that trailed down the entryway towards the living area. Briefly reaching out into the Force, I could sense my wife's presence nearby, as well as a growing feeling of anticipation about something. My curiosity was piqued when I found a handwritten note adhered behind the door, instructing me to follow the lighted path.

Intrigued, I obeyed the instructions and walked down the entry way and towards the dining room. I stopped abruptly when I saw an assortment of candles surrounding the table on the floor, with a single one set in the middle. Also, two places were set perpendicular to each other for dinner along with two already filled wine goblets. Another note placed where I normally sat for our meals instructed me to sit and wait; dinner would be served shortly.

Interested in what my beloved wife was scheming, I again dutifully obeyed and sat myself down. I was grinning to myself as I tried to imagine what she could be possibly wearing. If she was cooking dinner, I doubt she would wear her red synthsilk lingerie or her very thin, light blue nightgown; however, I could hope. I know for a fact that she had her black leather corset dress here on Naboo, now whether or not she brought it here was another story.

I was lost in my ruminations when Padmé emerged from the kitchen holding a silver tray with our dinner. I sighed deeply when I saw she was wearing a conservative, long deep blue dress and had her hair done up with several loose tresses dangling from the sides. She looked quite breathtaking don't get me wrong; however, I suppose her surprise was making me dinner. As she set down the tray to serve us, I smiled as I declared, "Milady, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Padmé beamed as she twirled around playfully. "Why thank you. You look quite stunning yourself."

I winked at her seductively as I stood up and wrapped my arms around her while I kissed her. However, I did not want to mess up hours of preparation so I pulled away only to be firmly grabbed on my arm and drawn forcibly back to her.

As I ran my hands along her back and down her sides, I whispered, "I wish we could skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Padmé chuckled. "I promise after dinner you will enjoy the real surprise."

"Which is?"

She then grabbed my shoulders and spun me towards her while she leaned back against the wall. As Padmé began to deeply kiss me, she slid her right knee up against my left thigh while she grabbed my hand and guided it under her dress. I slightly flinched in surprise, but chortled evilly when I became aware that my wife, the esteemed Senator and former Queen of Naboo was not wearing anything underneath her dress.

I looked at her astonished as she smiled sheepishly. "I thought it would make the evening more…inspiring."

I looked at her wild eyed. "You could say that." Much to my delight, Padmé had made my favorite meal—Bantha stew. This was not an easy dish to make so I wonder what I did to deserve such kindness. Whatever I did, I was going to savor this moment for as long as possible.

* * *

After we finished our delicious meal, I swooped my wife from her chair and carried her to the bedroom. As I laid her down on the bed, I noticed that she had a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong angel?" 

She sighed deeply before she answered "Something…uh well…nothing…."

Looking at her seriously, I stated, "Your thoughts betray you, my love. I feel the conflict inside you."

Padmé looked at me reluctantly and then reached over to give me a soft kiss. Becoming paranoid I blurted out, "You've met somebody else."

With an initial look of astonishment that quickly turned into amusement my wife chuckled momentarily before reaching for a pillow and smacking it over my head. Looking at her pensively I asked, "What was that for?"

Gazing at me with mock disdain she said, "Anakin Skywalker, that is about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." But her mannerisms changed when she sensed my continued trepidation. She then reached for my hands, motioning me to sit up across from her. Padmé then looked deep into my eyes. "Ani, you know I love you more than life itself and there is nobody else in the universe I'd rather be with than with you. You are my lover; my best friend; not to mention the father of our children." My heart relaxed as I saw a soft smile sweep over her face as she continued "And that is what I want to talk to you about."

With slight concern I asked, "Is something wrong with one of them?"

She shook her head. "Nothing at all my love, it's just…"

Squeezing her hands affectionately, I asked, "Just what, angel?"

Nervously, Padmé asked "Do you remember the night after I told you I was pregnant with the twins?"

"Of course; how could I forget?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Do you recall what else we talked about?"

The worry suddenly came flooding back into my heart. I knew exactly what my angel was referring to . While we reveled in our excitement about becoming parents, we talked about the future and how things would change. We also spoke about how much we were looking forward to raising our baby together and that we were both open to having more eventually.

When I was a boy, I always had aspirations for a large family, given that it was only Mom and me for so many years. Then I was blessed with being taken in by Padmé's family and I thoroughly loved how close they were with one another. When Padmé was young, she hadn't really thought about having her own family; especially since she was Queen. After we married, we occasionally chatted about having a couple of children, but never said anything definitive. Somehow during the years, we ended up wanting four children. That was prior to us knowing we were going to have twins and especially before she had complications while delivering them.

Returning to the moment, I nodded nervously as I answer, "I remember."

I was about to protest, my angel placed her fingers gently on my lips. "Before you tell me what I know you are thinking, just hear me out, alright?"

Nodding, Padmé then steadied herself. "Anakin…I love you so very much. Having children together has been one of the most joyous experiences of my life next to marrying you." She paused to look at me thoughtfully before she continued, "I know that we went through a very difficult and frightening time with the twins and I know how scared you were and are about this, but I really want to try, Ani. I want to have another baby."

With my heart trembling, I answered "I'm just so afraid to lose you angel. I know it's un-Jedi like and I should be stronger than this, but the truth in the matter is that I am scared. Padmé, I love you so much and the thought of living without you is too much to bear."

She reached over to kiss me gently and as she pulled back she said softly, "I will completely understand if you don't want to have anymore children. The circumstances that the twins were born during weren't the best and I'm sure the stress of the situation had a lot to do with what happened."

I nodded solemnly as I listened and remembered those dark, yet wonderful days that led up to the birth of Luke and Leia. The elation of holding them in my arms for the first time, knowing that we were eternally linked gave me a sense of happiness that I had never felt before. Especially once I knew Padmé was going to be fine, I had never been more content in my life. Finally, the years of searching and needing to belong were over. There were now four of us; forever connected by blood and spirit. How could I let my fears deny Padmé or myself from experiencing such bliss again?

She grinned mischievously as she observed "Well, if nothing else, I'm sure you won't mind the actual trying part."

I chuckled softly as I answered "Not at all."

Cocking her head to one side she asked, "How do you feel? If you need time to think about this, Iwill…"

Softly, I placed my fingers on her lips to interrupt her. "I don't need time to think about this." I sighed deeply as I continued, "While I am honestly frightened about what could happen, I also know that I love the life and the family that we have built together; so this time we will be much more careful and with no more Sith Lords trying to convert me to the Darkside, I'm sure it will be less traumatic."

Raising her eyebrow Padmé asked with reluctant excitement "This time?"

Smiling warmly at my bride, I nodded. "Yes my love, this time."

Before she could speak, I brushed my lips at first softly against hers as I reached over to release Padmé's curly hair, which tumbled down onto her shoulders. I then deepened the kiss as I pressed her gently into the bed. While I was pulling off her dress, my angel beamed as she whispered, "Besides, you and I make pretty babies."

With a sly grin I answered "That we do my angel. Besides, what are the odds we'd have twins again?" Padmé and I chuckled softly as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. We then fell into passion's embrace letting whatever fate had in store for us, come to pass.

_TBC-Reviews are always nice. Does a bunny good :)_


	8. Fun with Uncle ObiWan

_Many thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent me an email for the last chapter. I appreciate you taking time to read and give me your hints in order to improve upon my fics._

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: **Well, we shall see what the Force has in store for the Skywalker family. Although if Luke and Leia are any indication, then the entire galaxy is in trouble.

**Emerald Green Queen: **Thanks for your review. Both Padme and Anakin were in need of a long vacation. As far what will happen, tune in to find out ;).

**Lady-Vader1023: ** Welcome to the story and thank you so much for your review. Well, better late than never :) I am happy to know that you enjoyed this last chapter. There will be more twin antics in this upcoming chapter.

**AMAPADME: **Thank you so much. I believe Anakin is unfamiliar with the concept of Murphy's law. So we shall see soon what will happen. :)

**Pokey1984: **It is good to see you back. Thank you so much for your kind review. The story has definitely taken on a new life with subsequent chapters relying more on each other than the early ones. The twins are definitely a handful and will probably become more opinionated as they get older.

**LVB: **Thanks a bunch. Always nice to stir more plot bunnies, as evil as they can be. I thought that with Anakin and Padme, both older and wiser would look back at their whirlwind romance with a certain amount of humor. Glad to know that you enjoyed. Hope you like this next update :).

**Natalie-Corr: **Thank you so very much. Still blushing after your wonderful comments. Next chapter coming up shortly.

**Eridala: **Thank you so very much. I really try to keep the characters as true to form. Hope you enjoy this update!

**GallyHoshi: **I appreciate your comments. As for Obi and Sabe, your wish is my command :). Enjoy!

**Countess Jackman: **Thanks so much. Update here!

**Lokigirl: **Anakin is very good at tempting the fates. We shall see soon whether or not they were paying attention ;).

**Lunatigerstar: **What can I say but thank you so very much. Hope you like this next one :).

**A/N: **My heartfelt thanks goes out to Jenn who beta this chapter for me. Enjoy!

* * *

We lay together, blissfully unaware of the passage of time. My beautiful angel and I were so entranced with one another that we hadn't left our room for the entire day. As we cuddled, a slight laugh escaped my lips, catching Padmé's attention. 

"What's so funny?"

I smiled as I reached over to kiss her forehead. "I was just thinking about the twins and how they are doing with Obi-Wan."

A wicked grin spread across my wife's face as she answered, "If I know my darlings, they are adding a few more grey hairs to his beard."

We both laughed as I could imagine my aging Master trying to avert Force induced temper tantrums. "That's what he gets for making that outrageous bet."

My wife turned on her side towards me as she mockingly said, "Well, you know how slippery we politicians are, we're not to be trusted."

"I happen like my sneaky little politician," I teasingly said as I brushed my hand against her exposed arm. "Especially in the dark."

Padmé arched her brow in amusement. "Is the Jedi's revered Chosen One trying to seduce a disdainful senator?"

"Absolutely, Milady."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi spent the majority of his life training to deal with crises of all kinds. From embattled worlds to disputing neighbors, he had handled each mission with the utmost poise and professionalism. As a General during the Clone Wars he was responsible for leading his Clone Army divisions on dozens of successful campaigns throughout the Outer Rim, some of which were the most brutal of the entire conflict. His Jedi training had prepared him for many things, but he found himself lacking in the realms of romance. 

These thoughts raced through his mind as he sat next to the beautiful woman who intrigued him. Sabé had suggested this water ride which traveled through several dark underground tunnels which wound about the park grounds. Each time they went underground, where the lights were dimmed, the Jedi felt her moving closer to him. Obi-Wan nearly choked out in laughter when he thought he could use Anakin's advice about what to do in these situations. Then again, he mused, he would probably never live to hear the end of it. So alas, he was on his own with this one.

"What's the matter, Obi-Wan?" asked the heavily accented Nubian. "You seem pensive."

He shook his head quickly as he answered, "Not at all, Milady. Just lost in thought."

Sabé released a rather unladylike snort at his reply. "Obi-Wan, how many times do I have to ask you to call me by my name?"

"Just one more time," the Jedi Master meekly answered.

The light brown haired woman leaned closer, smiling sweetly as she fixed her gaze upon him. To her, he still was as handsome as the day she first met him nearly seventeen years ago. In fact, Sabé preferred this older, more refined version of the brash Jedi that saved them during the Trade Federation occupation of Naboo. Although it was obvious he was new to the ways of love and romance, Obi-Wan seemed to have an aura of confidence, which made him that much more desirable.

"Please, say my name," she requested at slightly above a whisper.

"May I ask why, Milady?" he teased.

Moving even closer so that their faces were mere centimeters apart, Sabé whispered, "Because I like the way you say it."

The Jedi Master suddenly realized his heart rate jumped several beats as he watched the approaching lips of this amazing, alluring woman. While he pondered what they would feel like pressed against his, he inhaled her jasmine perfume, becoming intoxicated with her entirely. At that very moment, all Obi-Wan wanted to do was wrap himself around her and share their spirits through a much desired kiss.

Without conscious thought, he muttered, "Anything for you….Sabé." At the same time, he placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up as he moved towards her lips. Out of the slits of his closing eyes, he saw her smile as her eyes were also shutting in anticipation. Carefully drawing closer, Obi-Wan could feel her breath as he was about to brush her lips with his own.

However, at that same moment, the darkness of the ride was supplanted with the bright sunshine, followed by two high pitched voices. "Uncle Obi! Uncle Obi! Look who's here!"

Both Obi-Wan and Sabé's eyes shot open as they rapidly drew away from one another. At the embankment following the pathway of the ride stood the Skywalker twins along with their cousins, Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie who were giggling incessantly. The Jedi Master unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, while Sabé nervously straightened herself in her seat.

He offered them a forced grin as he said, "Nice to see you both. We'll meet you at the ride's entrance."

The four children nodded happily as they ran ahead. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan gave Sabé a shrug of resignation as he said, "Unfortunately, Milady, duty calls."

The former handmaiden smirked as she said, "To be continued later, Master Kenobi."

"But of course, Sabé," he replied with a wink.

As the ride finished, the two disembarked to greet the newcomers. Ryoo, who was now fourteen years old and strongly resembled her mother Sola, politely curtseyed as Obi-Wan joined them. Meanwhile, ten year old Pooja Naberrie simply waved at the Jedi while running over to give Sabé a crushing hug.

"My, you two have gotten big," he remarked.

"And prettier?" Ryoo asked, batting her eyes.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in amusement as he said, "That too, young one."

"Hello, Ryoo," Sabé greeted; however, the teenager was too entranced with the Jedi to pay much attention. While she always thought that her Uncle Anakin was quite breathtaking, he belonged to Aunt Padmé and was the twin's father, making him completely off limits. However, Uncle Obi-Wan had always been kind to her and told them stories about when he and Anakin would chase around the galaxy, helping people. Ryoo could listen to his heavy Coruscant accent for hours as she imagined that she was a Senator like her Aunt and he was the one assigned to protect her.

While she was lost in her daydreams, Pooja bluntly said, "Don't mind her, she's just got a crush."

The elder Naberrie girl turned abruptly towards her sister as she menacingly growled, "I do not, Poojy."

"Do too and don't call me Poojy. You know I hate that."

Ryoo grinned wickedly as she mocked, "Poojy, Poojy, Poojy…"

The youngest sister stomped her foot on the ground as she was about to charge at her. Anticipating her attack, Obi-Wan grabbed her quickly and picked her up, hoping to avoid a fight. "Now, now you two. We're supposed to have fun today." He then turned his attention towards Ryoo. "Besides, Sabé and I will need your help in taking care of Luke and Leia."

Wanting to remain in the Jedi's good graces, Ryoo beamed as she answered, "Of course we'll help you, Uncle Obi-Wan." She then shot a jealous glare at Sabé, who nearly exploded with laughter at the teenager's antics.

As the group continued to walk, their momentary silent reverie was broken when the twins spotted the stand where the Corellian rock candy was sold.

"I want, I want," screamed both Luke and Leia. "'member you promised, Aunt Sabé, 'member?"

Sabé smiled nervously at Obi-Wan before placing her hands on the jumping children's shoulders. "Okay, I know I promised." She then took them by the hands and led them over while Pooja followed closely behind.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Ryoo stood a short distance away. The Jedi was gazing about the fairway in an attempt to spot attractions that the twins should avoid. However, the oldest Naberrie girl was fixated upon his every movement.

"You know, I like how brown your hair is."

Obi-Wan nodded curtly in response. "Thank you for saying so, Ryoo."

"And I think your eyes are very nice too." Obi-Wan sighed deeply as she continued, "and you look quite fit in your tunics."

Seeing that Sabé was returning alone, while Pooja and the twins were busy chewing on their pieces of candy, Obi-Wan asked Ryoo, "Would you mind getting me a cup of Dantooine cider?"

"Anything for you, Master Jedi," she said happily as she skittered across the fairway.

The light brown haired woman gave Obi-Wan a bemused look as she returned to his side. "What did you say that got her dashing off like that?"

A wicked smirk crossed his face. "I asked her to get me a cup of Dantooine cider."

Sabé shook her head quickly in confusion as she queried, "But they don't sell that on Naboo—or anywhere else except Dantooine."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied with a wink. "I thought she needed a distraction other than my supposed good looks."

She chuckled merrily. "I'm surprised you didn't use one of your fabled Jedi mind tricks."

"Unfortunately, all the members of the Naberrie clan are not weak willed—otherwise the thought had occurred to me."

Sabé playfully slapped his chest as she said, "Obi-Wan that's horrible."

"I was only joking," he mirthfully said as their hands unconsciously touched. The two stirred momentarily, watching what the other would do. Finally, the Jedi Master placed aside his inhibitions and interlocked his fingers with hers while brandishing a slight smile. His pulse began to race as he pulled her closer, all the while staring into her deep brown eyes.

A mischievous smile eclipsed the beautiful woman's face as she said softly, "What about Ryoo? She'll be jealous."

Obi-Wan only chortled in response as he drew closer to her lips and took in Sabé's intoxicating scent. He was about to partake in her soft, beautiful lips when he felt a slight tug at his tunic. Slightly withdrawing to see who had disturbed yet another moment, young Pooja looked distressed as she continued to pull.

"What's the matter, honey?" Sabé asked curiously.

The small girl shrugged as she said, "I'm afraid my cousins have gone off to do something rather rash."

Both Obi-Wan and Sabé rapidly surveyed the area to see where those two ran off to, which didn't take long. Across the fairway, Leia was being levitated by her brother onto one of the penned shaaks.

"I'm gonna put you down, Leia. We're gonna get in trouble."

The little girl scrunched her face as she demanded, "Don't you dare, or else I'll smash your model starfighters when we get home."

"No you won't because I'll tell Dad."

Leia leered at him as she mocked, "Tattle tale."

The sandy hair boy folded his arms defiantly as he said, "No, I will tell Master Yoda."

"Nu-huh."

"Uh huh."

"Liar. He wouldn't believe you."

"Yes he would because he knows that you are a meanie."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No—uh, hi Uncle Obi-"

As Luke turned around to see the imposing figure of the Jedi Master standing behind him with the equally intimidating former handmaiden, he lost his focus thus causing Leia to plummet to the ground. She released an ear piercing scream as she pointed to her behind; meanwhile, the sandy haired boy looked as if he was about to laugh. However, he spotted the disapproving look from Obi-Wan, causing him to look down in feigned shame.

"What were you two doing, Luke?"

He raised and lowered his shoulders dramatically as he muttered, "I don't know."

The Jedi raised his eyebrow in curiosity; meanwhile, Sabé went over to pick up Leia in an attempt to soothe her pain. "It sure seems to me like you knew exactly what you were doing."

Before Luke was about to answer, he glanced over at his sister who was still shrieking, but gave him a brief grin, just to let him know that she was putting on a production at his expense. This usually didn't work with their parents, who learned most of Leia's antics early on; however, both Obi-Wan and Sabé were novices where they were concerned, thus making them susceptible to her ploys. Luke simply sighed as he knew he would have to take the brunt of the chiding; at least for now.

"Leia asked me to lift her on the shaak so she could ride it."

Reverting to the posture he usually held whenever Anakin got trouble as a youngling, Obi-Wan nodded slightly at the boy's explanation. "Well, you should not have done that. Leia could have gotten hurt when you lost focus."

Luke shrugged his shoulders while shooting a death glare at his twin sister who was soaking up Sabé's attention. "I know…"

"Tell her you're sorry."

The small boy winced as he heard the Jedi's request. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, young Luke. A Jedi freely admits when he or she is in the wrong."

He sighed deeply as he walked over to Leia and Sabé. While reaching for her leg, he muttered, "I'm sorry for dropping you."

However, the little girl continued to cry as she sobbed, "Bottom hurt."

"I know, honey. It will be alright," Sabé said soothingly.

Finally having enough of Leia's antics, while his hand was still on her leg, Luke pinched and twisted the skin behind her knee, causing her to wail in pain.

Becoming concerned, Sabé continued to rock her as she turned to Obi-Wan. "I think this little one has had enough for one day. I'll find Ruwee and Jobal so they can take her home."

The brown haired child immediately ceased her crying as her squeaky voice pleaded, "No Aunt Sabé, I'm okay now."

A look of victory crossed Luke's face as the two adults realized that they had been outwitted by a three year old. A scowl formed along Sabé's face as she asked, "Were you just pretending to be hurt to get your brother into trouble?"

Leia batted her eyes as she gave her a slight shrug. "No young lady, that won't work on me this time."

The little girl turned to see her gloating brother; meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Pooja were both shaking their heads as they stared with disapproval in their eyes. So, doing the only thing the little princess had left to her, Leia released another ear piercing cry.

The Jedi Master noticeably sighed as he wondered what he did in this or a former life that the Force always placed him in such precarious situations, which were usually due to his former Padawan, one way or another.

* * *

Later that evening back at the Naberrie's mountain home, Obi-Wan and Sabé gently put down the sleeping forms of Leia and Luke Skywalker onto their small beds. As they watched the twins, the former handmaiden whispered. "It is amazing how peaceful they look when they are asleep." 

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "You couldn't tell what little gundarks they are when they are awake."

Sabé softly chuckled as she quickly nodded her head. Well, one day we will have our revenge on them."

"How so?"

"By reminding them of days like this when they are grown up and have children of their own," she said with a glint in her eye.

Obi-Wan lightly chortled as she said, "That would be quite something."

As he walked out of the twin's bedroom, the revered Jedi Master felt himself being yanked back into Sabé's outstretched arms. Before a conscious thought could enter his mind, Obi-Wan felt a pair of the softest lips brush his as he wrapped his arms around her. The two embraced until finally withdrawing from the lack of air.

"I've been waiting for that all day," said Sabé in an overtly satisfied tone.

A strange smile crossed Obi-Wan's face as he reached over to kiss her forehead. She looked puzzled by his change in demeanor as she asked, "What is it?"

After giving her a brief kiss, he whispered, "I've been waiting for this my entire life."

_TBC-Reviews and comments are always welcomed :)_


	9. Fish, Candy & Dinner

_My apologies for the delay in updating. DRL has been very, very bad. Hope you will all enjoy this update. My thanks to everybody who was left comments and reviews. They are always both appreciated and welcomed. I won't reply to each review this time as i want to get this out quickly, but again my thanks to all who are reading. Enjoy! _

* * *

There are many perks being married to the famous Senator from Naboo. Aside from prime seats at sporting events or, Force forbid—the opera, we could arrive at some of the swankest restaurants in all of Coruscant without a reservation and be seated immediately. This was a rather useful thing since Jedi tend not to have a predictable work schedule. However, one of the consequences of this relationship was that my beautiful wife could sometimes take hours getting ready, even if we were going out on a short date. I suppose it was something from her days of being a Queen, but Padmé insisted on look just a certain way when we were in public. Hence, I spent a lot of my life, waiting for her. 

This was the situation I currently found myself in. I was dressed in my finest tunics and I was trying to keep Luke and Leia entertained while we waited patiently for their mother to get ready. Since our return from our second honeymoon, we have tried to spend as much time with the twins as possible. Now that they are getting a little older, we both agreed it was due time to teach them how to behave in public because; unfortunately, they would always have to live a very unsheltered life. Best to start early, or so we thought.

While I paced about the room impatiently, an action that used to draw my former Master's ire, I stared down the long, dark hallway as I waited for Padmé to emerge. I snorted to myself as I thought that I got myself and both the twins dressed quicker than it was taking her with Dormé's help I might add, to get ready. As I turned my attention towards my children, I smiled happily as I saw my little princess entranced at the miniature glass tank that held the small Naboovian puffer fish that Obi-Wan and Sabé bought for her. Meanwhile, Luke was sitting next to her, staring at it intensely.

When I moved away to once again holler the time to the empty hallway, Leia gave her brother a wry look.

"Can I hold the tank?" Luke asked softly.

The little girl scrunched her face as she said dubiously, "I don't know. You didn't say the magic word."

Luke sighed deeply as he gazed at her now more serious look. "Can I hold the tank to look at the fish, please?"

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Why not?"

"'cause."

"'cause why?"

Leia noticeably grimaced at him before returning her stare towards her fish. "'Cause he doesn't like you."

"No way."

"Well, it's true."

"How do you know that?" he asked with a dubious look.

Leia smirked as she answered, "'Cause he told me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Luke shrugged his body dramatically as he desperately wanted to look at his sister's pet more closely. He would have had one of his very own if he had been more careful and not dropped his bag when he was trying to beat Leia onto the Ferris wheel. However, by the time he was able to get more water for his fish, it had already passed on, as his Grandmother put it.

Meanwhile, Leia smiled wryly at her anxious brother. Although it had been a couple of days since he had gotten her in trouble with Uncle Obi-Wan and Sabé, she still hadn't forgotten about him pinching her. The dark eyed girl was not about to let her twin steal her limelight. After all, she was the cute little princess that never did anything wrong and therefore, Luke must pay. To that end, she had a plan.

Leia knew that they were going out somewhere important when both her father and mother told them that they had to be on their best behavior. She then pulled out several pieces of rock candy that she had 'obtained' back at the carnival on Naboo. The little girl knew that her brother loved them, but if he ate too much he couldn't sit still to save his life.

_It was perfect._

Now flashing her large smile at her twin, Leia said, "Well, I'll let you hold my fish if you do a dare."

"Anything," Luke announced too readily.

A wicked grin now smeared her face. "I dare you to eat five pieces of rock candy at once."

The little boy's face brightened further, as these were his favorite treats. "That's easy," he said as he stretched out his hand towards her.

Feigning exasperation, Leia shrugged while placing the candies into Luke's proffered hand. "Prove it then."

He immediately stuffed them into his small mouth, chewing relentlessly for several minutes until he swallowed the last piece. Luke, unceremoniously, opened his mother for his sister to examine, in order to show that he complied with the wager. Finally satisfied, Leia reluctantly handed over her puffer fish bowl to her brother, trying to look disgruntled by losing the bet. The little girl grinned inwardly as she couldn't wait to see what trouble her brother would get himself into.

"What are you two doing?" I asked my two cherub, but guilty faced children.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

Trying not to roll my eyes, since I knew they were up to something, I just shook my head, returning to my pacing. However, when I turned about, the source of my loss of center finally emerged from the bedroom. My lack of patience instantly disappeared as I saw my angel walking towards me. Padmé was dressed in an exquisite midnight blue gown that accentuated her petite frame and her hair was done up elegantly. She looked absolutely radiant.

I gave her a half-bow as I released a roguish grin. "Milady, you look amazing."

"So, was it worth the wait?" She asked teasingly.

Chortling, I responded, "It was and then some." I then reached down to give her a careful kiss on the cheek, so as not to disturb hours of painstaking preparation. Meanwhile, the twins joined us and were bouncing up and down in excitement. I then knelt down to look them in the eyes.

"Alright, you two need to promise mommy and daddy that you will be on your best behavior tonight because you want to show off to everyone how grown up you already are."

Both Leia and Luke nodded incessantly, issuing their various pledges. I then stood up to offer my wife my arm, which she happily took as I led her out to our airspeeder.

Getting the entire family into the speeder is usually an adventure in of itself because the twins always have their preference of seats. This would be fine if they were consistently the same ones. But alas, they weren't so it takes a stroke of Padmé's well crafted diplomatic skills in order to expedite the process. Once we were underway, I noticed in the rearview mirror that my son seemed to be having some trouble sitting still.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Something wrong with your seat?"

The boy stopped bouncing long enough to look under his seat and around the area before responding. "No, sir."

"How about you keep still until we get to the restaurant."

He nodded vigorously as he turned his attention towards the nearby moving traffic. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me or Padmé, Leia was sitting in her place with an evilly wicked grim plastered across her face.

After Padmé filled me in on her long day of dealing with normal Senatorial problems, we finally arrived at the restaurant; thank the Force. I handed the valet the codekey for the speeder; meanwhile, Luke maneuvered himself out of his seat to stand in the driver's side doorway.

"This is my Daddy's speeder and you can't drive it!" He demanded.

The boy looked stunned at my son's declaration then whirled around to get my attention. I turned about to give Luke a sharp glance as I under my breath ordered, "Come here."

He looked at me, almost as if I was acting in the wrong before finally jumping out and joining the rest of us. Shooting him another stare of warning, I flashed a smile of reassurance at Padmé while I escorted her inside. As I alluded to earlier, being married to a politician definitely has its perks. I could barely hide the ear to ear grin as we marched through the restaurant's entrance, past the hoards of people waiting sometimes for over a standard hour to get a seat. I know it is un-Jedi like of me to act this way, but I do have admit, it is quite an enjoyable moment.

Once I helped Padmé, then Leia get into their seats, I was about to pull a chair out for my son; however, he was nowhere near our table. Instead he was still back near the entrance of the restaurant, talking with some rather disgruntled looking Rodians.

"I don't care if you're mad that you have to wait and we don't. Do you know who my parents are? My mommy is Senator Padmé Amidala and my father is Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker so you'd better be nice or he'll turn you into bug squash."

The larger Rodian male frowned as he strained to reply in Basic, "I don't care who your parents are, you should wait in line like the rest of us."

As I approached them and heard the subject of their disagreement, I mentally admonished myself for my previous, un-Jedi like thought. I politely bowed before the couple as I seized Luke's hand into my own. "This little one is not worth the trouble. Please, let me buy you two a drink and we'll call it even."

To my amazement, this seemed to temper their anger as I had the maitre de bring them two stout Corellian whiskeys. Meanwhile, I led my son back to a concerned looking Padmé and a rather smug in appearance Leia.

"What happened?" Padmé asked worried.

I shook my head. "Some Rodians took exception to us getting a table right away and Luke here just had to boast about who his parents are."

My wife's face was a mixture of concern and amusement. "I was afraid of that. This place isn't always the easiest to get into."

"No worries. I bought them a couple of drinks which seemed to make them happy."

Padmé smirked as she returned her focus to the menu; meanwhile, Leia blurted out in a sing song voice, "Luke's in trouble. Luke's in trouble."

"No, I'm not!" he protested.

"Yes, you are."

"Nope."

"Yup."

Calmly, I interrupted. "Leia, Luke is not in trouble and please help your mother figure out what you want for dinner."

My little girl pouted as Padmé moved the menu closer so they could read together. As I turned my attention towards Luke, he was missing from his place again. I quickly glanced around the room to see that he was standing between an elderly couple sitting nearby, apparently having a conversation.

"Hi there, young son."

"Hello, sir."

"Such a darling little boy. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Luke turned around to point at me as I approached. "They are over there." He then turned to the elderly lady and asked, "You know what? I have legs."

She chuckled softly as she answered, "That's wonderful, darling. I have legs too."

As I approached them, I picked up Luke into my arms and said, "I'm terribly sorry that he disturbed your dinner."

The man smiled as he said, "Quite alright son. Once upon a time, me and the missus had a couple of our own. Always wondering off. You know there was this one time…"

Politely I interrupted, "I'm very sorry, but I have to return to my family."

They both smiled as we took our leave. I glanced at my son and whispered, "Why did you go bother them?"

"Cause I wanted to talk."

"And you couldn't talk with us?"

He shook his head as he retorted. "No, Father. You were busy speaking to Mom and Leia and I didn't want to bother you."

I gave him an exasperated look. "Well, don't run off like that. Please stay in your seat."

"Yes, Father."

Upon our return to the table, Padmé shot an icy stare at our son, causing him to immediately shove his thumb into his mouth. Leia, looking a little too pleased with herself, did not say anything when I gave her a look of warning to behave. However, the tense moment passed as the waiter arrived to take our drink order.

"I'll have a red wine." Padmé requested.

"So will I."

Leia smiled sweetly at me as the waiter turned his attention towards her. "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can I have some fizzy water?"

I glanced up at Padmé who subtly nodded her permission, which was always the safest thing for me to do when there was any doubt. "You can have one, but only one."

A cute grin filled her face as she seemed pleased to be getting what she wanted. At that same moment, Luke's meekly asked, "Can I have one, too?"

"Only one, son."

After we received our drinks, both children downed their candy flavored beverages while Padmé and I savored our wine. I was about to turn to talk to my wife, I noticed that Luke seemed to be bouncing in his seat again.

Keeping my voice low, I said, "Luke, settle down."

He simply bobbed his head as he continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Hoping that by not drawing too much attention to his antics, my wife and I became engrossed discussing our hectic day. Unbeknownst to us at the time, Luke carefully withdrew from his chair and wondered off. Neither Padmé nor I noticed his departure until all the lights in the restaurant suddenly shut off. At first, I thought my son ducked under the table since he had a natural childhood fear of the dark. However, after poking my head under and not seeing him there, I heard an all too familiar giggling coming from the corner of the room.

Apparently, Luke found where the light switch was and when the waiters went over to turn them back on, he used his innate Force abilities to turn them off again. This went on several times until I finally crossed the entire restaurant to grab him. Without word, I scooped him up into my arms and received numerous stares from both patrons and the staff. I looked at my son angrily as I whispered, "What has gotten into you?" He sagged his shoulders before I added, "You're in big trouble when we get home."

That was the cue he needed to launch into a crying fit. Thankfully, Padmé got up and joined us halfway to the table. She then took Luke from my arms and they headed off to the refresher. I sighed as I returned to my seat to a seemingly delighted Leia. She smiled at me daintily as she returned her attention to her plate. A surge of deviousness rose in my daughter while she chewed on her appetizer and looked at me with feigned innocent eyes.

"What did you do, Leia?"

"Nothin', Daddy."

I continued to eye her suspiciously as she held out a piece of bread towards me. "Leia?"

"Wha?"

I leaned closer, not taking my eyes off of her. "Did you have something to do with your brother acting up?"

She batted her eyes several times as she then placed down the bread and held out some of her appetizer like an offering, of sorts.

"Tell me, princess."

"Well, uh…"

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Well…he took me up on a dare so it's his fault."

"What dare?" I asked, knowing that I probably wasn't going to like the answer.

She blinked her eyes rapidly before she finally answered. "Well, Lukey wanted to see my fish, but I told him that my fish didn't like him so I dared him that if he could eat five rock candies at once, he could hold my fish bowl."

"Five!" I said incensed.

Leia nodded silently as pools of tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Gritting my teeth and trying to keep my voice low, I murmured, "Leia Skywalker, wait until your mother finds out."

Her eyes bulged as she pleaded, "Please, please don't tell mommy. She'll give me a spanking."

"I think you might deserve one, trying to get your brother in trouble like that. You know he gets hyper when he eats too many sweets."

The forlorn look on her face confirmed my suspicions. My sweet little innocent daughter conspired to get Luke into trouble. For what reason, I have no clue. And here, Padmé and I want more of these…What were we thinking?

A moment later, Padmé and a much more relaxed Luke returned from the refresher. She must have noticed my anger when she cautiously asked, "What happened now?"

"_Your…_Our," I quickly corrected, "daughter was behind Luke's sudden fits."

"Oh?" she remarked coolly, fixing her eyes upon the sulking child.

"That's right," I pointed out. "Seems someone here dared her brother to eat five pieces of rock candy before dinner."

"Leia," Padmé said astounded. "Just wait until we get home."

Upon threat of bodily harm, our daughter launched into a crying fit, one that was unparalleled to some of her previous antics that she got punished for. I then added, "I also think someone is going to have to tell Master Yoda what she did."

The little girl's wails increased, causing several patrons to fix their glares at our tables. With that, Padmé and I collected our children to make an abrupt exit.

_And we didn't even get to eat dinner. _

Leia was definitely in for it once we got home.

After I put Luke to bed and Padmé handed out Leia's punishment, I went into our living area and sprawled out on the couch. At this point I was too tired to rummage through our storage vats for leftovers. Besides, I was teaching an advanced piloting course first thing in the morning so I could stop by the Temple's cafeteria and eat early meal with Obi-Wan. I was nearly fading to sleep when my beautiful bride emerged from the bedrooms, looking wearier then me.

I offered her a tired grin. "Did you finally get her down?"

She nodded slowly as she collapsed next to me onto the couch. "She was very upset, but she did apologize to her brother to save herself from a spanking. And I helped her write a letter that she is going to give to Master Yoda in the morning."

"I don't know what gets into her sometimes."

Padmé smiled. "Well, Sola and I could be pretty rough on each other when we were mad at each other."

I chuckled briefly as I wrapped my arm around her. "I do feel bad for coming down so hard on her."

My wife looked up at me and gave me a quick, soft kiss. "You are just a big softy when it comes to us Skywalker women."

I snorted as I playfully rolled my eyes at her. We then cuddled together for several minutes before I nearly feel asleep again and then felt an unwelcome shake on my shoulder.

"Come on, Ani. Let's call it a night."

I stretched my arms and legs out as I yawned. After getting up and heading towards our bedroom, I paused and went into Leia's room. My little princess was sound asleep with her fish bowl on her light stand. I was about to turn around and head to my own room when I noticed something peculiar about her pet. Using the Force to suppress my footsteps, I walked closer to the bowl and sighed deeply when I saw that her fish was floating upside down.

I momentarily turned my attention to her sleeping, angelic face and I could not fathom seeing her as upset as she was earlier when she discovered that her pet died. I quietly left her room and walked directly to my closet to change clothes. As I grabbed a tunic and a cloak, Padmé looked at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

While I sat down on the edge of our bed putting my clothes on, I answered, "Leia's fish died so I am going to run down to the market to try to find her another one."

"Oh Ani, just come to bed. She'll be fine."

I sighed as I finished tying my boot laces. "I know, but still I hate to see her upset especially after tonight's events."

My angel simply smirked at me as she covered herself with a blanket. "Well, don't stay out too long."

"I won't," I said, flicking off the overhead light using the Force.

I should really learn to keep my big mouth shut. Since leaving our home, I've been wondering the streets of Coruscant for hours trying to find a Naboovian fish that every market seems to be out of. Mind you, if I wanted death sticks or spice, this was the prime time to get either of those items. And ironically enough, if we were home at Varykino, all I would have to do is reach my hand into the lake and I would have my pick. And since a four day round trip for a little fish was completely out of question, I continued to scour the city in hopes of coming across a trader.

As I wandered into the sixth all night pet store—why keep a pet shop open all night is beyond me? Then again, it was probably because of situations as my current one I further mused. Taking a quick look around, I was thrilled to discover that it was solely dedicated to various species of fish. However, the hundreds of tanks that filled the room were an indication that my task was far from complete. Therefore, with the handheld holoemitter displaying the likeness of Leia's late fish, I went from tank to tank trying to find a perfect match.

About two hours later and approaching dawn, I finally found one that had similar black stripes and was nearly the right size. At this point, it was good enough. I paid the cashier the twenty credits that he was charging—or overcharging I should say, and made my way home. Thankfully, as I crept into my little princess' room, she was still asleep. I used the Force to suppress any noise that could be made as I transferred the fish from the transparent bag into her bowl. I was about to leave her room and head to my own for some much needed sleep when I heard her call out.

"Hi Daddy."

I turned about and gave her a tired smile. "Good morning, Leia. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded vigorously before turning on her lamp to examine her fish. The moment of truth, I thought as I watched her scrunch her face in confusion. Uncertain if she figured out my rouse, I asked, "Something wrong, honey?"

Leia gazed at me quizzically for a moment, then focused her attention to her pet. "I could have sworn it had a yellow stripe on it yesterday when I put him to bed."

I sighed deeply as my beautiful daughter turned her big brown eyes back towards me. Fatigued, I walked slowly to the edge of her bed and knelt down in front of her. "I'm very sorry, little angel, but your fish died last night and…well…I got you a new one though."

Leia blinked rapidly for several seconds as she looked from me back to her bowl. She then wrapped her little arms around my neck briefly before she got out of bed to grab her tunics. As she was about to head out of the room, she said, "Oh Daddy, you didn't have to get me another fish. Fish are dumb anyway."

With that she skipped out, leaving me, her very exhausted father, shaking my head in utter disbelief. I swear these children of ours are going to drive me to the Darkside one day.


End file.
